Buggy D King:East Blue
by XDarkLord7
Summary: Thinking Shanks has just challenged him to become the next Pirate king and prove his strength, there is no way for Buggy to avoid going on the adventure of his life! He can't allow people to walk all over his pride after all, maybe he will find lots of gold on his journey just like Rodger did. Buggy loves gold.
1. Chapter 1: The king's island

Disclaimer: I wish I was brilliant enough to claim 'I own One Piece' but I am not :'(

Somewhere in the East Blue, the sound of waves clashing could be heard on the coast of a small island. The day had quickly gone from clear and sunny to grey and cold. Clouds now started to loom over the little island, harassing it with wave after wave of rain and thunder. The birds of the island became spooked by the sudden storm and shrieked desperately as they tried to find shelter. However, something was very different about this day besides the sudden appearance of a storm. All of the islands inhabitants were gathered in the center of town, standing in silence together as rain started pouring over their faces. For a short moment, everyone on that little island was thinking the same thing: 'This is the start of a new age!'.

The name of this town was Logue town and today was a special day, the public execution of the legendary Gol D. Roger had just ended; Today a legend met his end. However, the former pirate king managed to both confirm the existence of the One Piece and inspire many young men and women to take to the high seas for the adventure of their lives!...

 **Chapter 1: The king's island**

"Buggy! Where are you going?", asked a young boy to his life long friend. "Where do you think? I'm going to go make my own crew" was the response that came from Buggy. "I already told you! Come with me and let's get out of here, some of these guys look dangerous" this made Buggy turn around and face his friend. "Shanks, what makes you think I am following you anywhere? I will never be your subordinate!", said Buggy. "Dumbass, you don't have to be my subordinate! Just be my Nakama", said Shanks. "Why? So you can be the next pirate king? What makes you think I don't want to be the next pirate king?", this made Shanks take a few steps back before replying. "First of all, I don't want to be the next pirate king. And secondly, you have never been interested in anything else but gold", said Shanks.

" Oh! So you don't think I'm good enough to be like captain Roger? you think that you can just bribe me to give up on becoming pirate king and finding the One Piece for a few pieces of gold? Forget it!", Buggy tried really hard to pretend he was not interested in Shanks' none-existent offer. This was a fight for his pride after all. "Buggy, what the hell are you talking about? I just said-" he was interrupted by Buggy "Shut up! You always thought you were better than me! I am leaving now and I will prove you wrong, I will become the king of the Pirates and crush your dream!", said buggy before storming out. "Buggy wait! Please!", said Shanks as he began to chase after him.

Both of the former Rodger Pirates disappeared into the heavy rain unaware that they were being followed by five very mysterious figures.

 **Change of POV(Garp)**

The ringing of Garp's den den mushi finally stopped, signaling that the person on the other line had finally picked up. "Is it done?", asked Admiral Sengoku. "Yeah" was Garp's response. "Good, make it back to HQ as soon as you can. We have a lot of preparation to do for the new age of piracy", said Sengoku. "Yeah," said Garp again "On my way".

Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic, hope you liked it! Send me reviews to suggest future crew members or correct me on some spelling mistakes I might make. This chapter likely has a ton of grammar or spelling errors that I am to inexperienced to pick up on so please understand this. Hopefully, my writing will get better as I keep making more chapters. Peace out :P


	2. Chapter 2: A battle royal begins

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the owner of One Piece

 **Chapter 2: A battle royal begins**

A dark figure walked amidst the storm raging in Logue Town. He was a young man, somewhere in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a long, dark green robe with a hood. The hood covered the upper half of his face but even so, you could feel the irritation emitting from him. The former Pirate King had asked him for one favor; " Look after Shanks and Buggy. Make sure they escape Logue Town after I die", his dead role model had said. He thought it would be easy, they were just cabin boys after all. He did not expect them to get into too much trouble, especially not this soon.

Oh, how he was wrong! Even now, while on the other side of town, he could feel the power emanating from the four individuals who had now confronted Shanks and the one individual who was still following Buggy. Although their power was not unlocked to it's fullest, he knew one day these five individuals would be a force to be reckoned with. That unnerved him. He could feel a great battle was about to begin. The young man suddenly stopped when he sensed a very familiar energy right behind him. The hooded man sighed and turned around to meet his father, whom was know towering over him. " Where do you think your going, Dragon? ", said the vice-admiral Garp.

 **POV(Shanks)**

Shanks was officially confused. He wished he had not noticed that he was being followed so quickly, he might have been saved from the head ache he currently finds himself in possession of. He was now currently facing two men(both of which look like complete weirdos) and one seemingly normal young woman, at least she would seem normal if she was not currently pinching his throat with her extremely sharp katana. Oh, and he mustn't forget the young boy spying on them from across the street. Anyways, the boy was besides the point. Right now Shanks was more concerned about the people that were pointing weapons in his direction and yelling menacing death threats at both him, and each other?

This was getting too confusing for Shanks, he had to speak up now. "Um, excuse me? Before you kill me can you please tell me what I did to offend you? Oh, and while you do that can you introduce yourselves? It is the polite thing to do", said Shanks. All three of them started yelling at the same time again. "One at a time please! You the guy with the Shades, you go first ", said the now very exasperated Shanks. The guy with the shades was a very tall, tan man with short yellow hair and a pointy nose. He was wearing a pink, fluffy jacket over a opened up, sleeveless shirt that exposed his abs. He was also wearing skin tight pink shorts that exposed all of his leg hairs and pointed, bright brown shoes. He also, smiled way too much.

If you have not caught on by now, this guy looked like a total weirdo. He cleared his throat and spoke up " Hey, my name is Donquixote Doflamingo. My friends just call me Doffy," everyone spoke up to greet him " Hi Doffy ". "I followed you here to tell you that your straw hat is really unfashionable. Further more, your striped shirt is a abomination and should be burned. Your shorts actually would not be that bad if they were not so saggy and if they were a different color. Black is such a lame color you know. I don't even want to talk about your sandals by the way... All in all, you have a terrible sense of fashion and should be wiped out from the face of this Earth", said the hypocrite.

Shanks stood there with a very dumbstruck look on his face. He opened his mouth to reply and than quickly thought against it, turning to face the other man instead. "Ok, your turn", said Shanks. Hoping he would have a better reason. This guy looked even weirder than Doffy, Shanks was not even sure he was human. He looked like some kind of pale skinned demon with a collar around his neck(spiked collar by the way) and a black suit. His suit fit him about as well as a normal sized suit would fit a half-giant. He had a purple collar shirt and a green tie, the guy looked like a hard core death metal fan who also happens to go to law school. The "thing" finally spoke up "Hello, my name is Gekko Moria. I am currently a law school student from the West Blue. I am also a hard core death metal fan," everyone spoke up to greet him as well "Hi Moria". "I actually followed you here because I want to steal your shadow"

Everyone looked at him in silence. Shanks could feel that his head was about to burst. Finally, they all spoke up at the same time. Doffy asked "Why are you going to steal his shadow?", the woman asked "How are you going to steal his shadow?", and Shanks asked the most important question of them all "Do you happen to be a half-giant be any chance?". The "thing" or Moria, started talking again "I want to add him to my shadow collection of straw hat wearing humans. I can use my devil fruit to take the shadows of whoever I wish. Also, yes I am half-giant. I am very glad you noticed!3". The verbal "3" at the end of Moria's sentence made Shanks shiver.

Turning to the woman and hoping against hope that she would be just a normal woman, Shanks gave her a nod to begin her explanation. The woman had shoulder length, black hair. She was wearing what appeared to be designer shades and a fur coat. She had knee high black leather boots and white dress that ends a few inches on top the knee, exposing a bit of her thigh. She had a katana wrapped around her waist. She was standing there with a cigarette in her mouth for a few more seconds before, she grabbed a hold of it with the index and middle fingers of her right hand. She blew out one last plume of smoke and finally spoke "I am a bounty hunter. When I was leaving the execution, I noticed you were all rookie Pirates and followed you here to collect your bounties. Shanks grinned wildly and hugged the woman. "Yes! Thank god! Something that makes sense!". The woman became uncomfortable and pushed him of her. "What the hell is your problem?", said the woman. "Nothing, your perfectly normal! Tell me what's your name?", said Shanks.

"Crocodile", responded the woman. Shanks sat there processing what she had just said for about a minute. Standing up at lightning speed and taking out his sword, Shanks yelled "F*** THIS! COME AT ME BITCHES!"

 **POV(Buggy)**

Buggy wished he had not run away from Shanks, sure he did not like the guy but at least he was strong. He had been silly, he thought he could take the world on by himself. He had let his feelings get the better of him. He would never admit that he cried at Roger's execution but the truth is, he cried like a baby. That sadness had led him to challenge Shanks for the title of Pirate king, he was sure of it. If only he would have just swallowed his pride. Maybe, he could have lived long enough to get as much treasure as he is ever likely to need. Thinking back on it, becoming Shanks' subordinate was a small price to pay for protection. However, as he stood there looking into the hawk-like eyes of death, Buggy knew there was no turning back. Not this time.

Author's note: Wow, this chapter was long. Hope you liked it! I made Crocodile a woman to poke fun at the old theory. I doubt myself that Croc was ever a woman but I made him a woman in this fanfic anyways for comic relief latter on. Trust me, you will thank me for this decision eventually. Also, I can not wait to write the next upcoming battles. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3:What the hell is goin on!

**Disclaimer** : I am not Oda. Thank him for the creation of One Piece.

 **Chapter 3: What the hell is going on?!**

 **POV(Dragon)**

'Why? Why? Why? Why?!', thought Dragon. Why did his father insist on always showing up at the worst moment? Why did Garp not understand he has no interest in being a marine? Why did he have to head in the direction of Shanks and Buggy? Most importantly, why did his gigantic father always forcefully give him piggy back rides in public? 'I am going to be a father soon for crying out loud! We does he still treat me like a child?', thought Dragon.

His deep thoughts of hate were soon interrupted by Garp "We have to get to the dock quickly, kiddo. Are you hungry? I can call ahead and ask for a meal to be ready at the ship. You need to eat lots of meat and green vegies so that you can be big and strong like your Papa. I am sure you will be the greatest marine to ever live!", 'you wish' thought Dragon. Dragon sighed, everyone's eyes were on them. He had decided to never show up in Logue Town again, not after this embracement. "Weeee! Make way for the Garp-Garp train!", yelled his father.

Dragon wished he had decided to bring his rebellion mask today. He thought wearing something like that would get him arrested but, looking back on it, anything would be better than being known as the guy with "that dad" for the rest of his life. A explosion goes of a few blocks in front of them. Garp yelled over Dragons deep thoughts again "Oh, no! The daddy radar just picked up on some bad guys! Let's beat the crap out of them with daddy's fists of love!", this made Dragon sigh. 'Sorry, Roger. I tried, I really did. Rest in peace, Shanks and Buggy"

 **POV(Shanks)**

Shanks has gone as some would say "ape s*** crazy". He didn't care anymore. The chick's name was his last straw. Who the f*** names their daughter "Crocodile" anyways? On a normal day, he would be more chill and these things would not matter. However, today he lost his mentor, his best friend had run away from him and is likely in danger at this very moment, and he has been entrusted to unofficially lead the next generation of Pirates. He is in a no bullsh** mode and he definitely does not need to be more stressed than he already is. So what happens like five minutes after he sets out on his own adventure? He already has three weirdos to beat up!

Shanks loses track of how much time they have spent fighting. Shanks let his frustration fuel him enough to fight all of the weirdos at the same time. A Jedi would say "He has fallen to the dark side of the force". It also, helped that his opponents were fighting each other too. They may have all been rookies but, with their combined power they sent buildings flying. Shanks had suddenly lost the ability to move his feet. He guessed it was part of Moria's devil fruit abilities since his shadow extended weirdly from his body to come into contact with Shanks' shadow. His ability luckily could not bind his upper half, so Shanks was able to use his sword to block Crocodile's katana. Their blades remained locked in place, each of them was trying to over power the other. Suddenly, Doffy appeared behind Crocodile and seemed about ready to deal the finishing blow. "What the hell is going on?!", yelled both Garp and Dragon in sync.

They all stop moving suddenly. They look at each other, shrug their shoulders, and turn back to Garp and Dragon. "Just letting off a little steam", they say in unison. "Father! Let go of me, I need to talk to Shanks", said Dragon. "No son of mine is going to chat with a Pirate, kiddo. The only time a Marine talks to a Pirate is when they are about to arrest them"

"That being said, you are all going to jail", said Garp. Having the hero of the Marines openly challenge them like that, made them all take a few steps back. Dragon sighs, "You guys better run".

 **POV(Mihawk)**

Mihawk had no idea why he chose to follow the clown boy instead of the one with the straw hat. The straw hat boy is obviously Roger's successor. That's why he followed them. He had been eaves dropping on their conversation and realized quickly they were ex-Roger Pirates. Figuring that he could find a decent challenge, he decided to follow them. However, when the boys had gotten split up in the crowd of people rushing to get in their homes, Mihawk had decided to follow the clown boy. He was clearly weaker than the other boy, but some kind of cosmic force compelled him to follow the clown.

It was as if someone had rewritten destiny and purposefully changed the events of one of the most best selling stories in the world to suit his needs and hopefully, entertain some random people this "Cyber God" will never meet. Even these thoughts themselves seemed strange to Mihawk, as if some loner had planted the exact words in his head(specifically "Cyber God") to feel better about themselves and the way they choose to spend their free time.

However, this "Cyber God" clearly does not know what he is doing. What purpose does this clown have for his story, he seems absolutely weak. Even as Mihawk stood over Buggy, whom had fallen to the ground due to shock, he became more and more convinced that this was all some kind of joke. Mihawk focused his glare on Buggy and unsheathed his giant sword. Did the clown boy just piss his pants? Is this really the kind of opponent the "Cyber God" thinks is worthy to fight him? 'Maybe I will just roll with it for now', thought Mihawk as he brought his blade down on Buggy.

Author's Note: As you can see, I am having lots of fun messing up with the characters and their personalities. I intend to change the personalities of every One Piece character at least a little, so get used to it. If you have any fun ideas I can use to troll these characters, please send them my way and I will think of applying them into the story. Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4: Escape the hawk eyes!

**Chapter 4: Escape the hawk eyes!**

 **POV(Mihawk)**

Mihawk brought his blade down on Buggy, slicing the clown vertically in half. The ground shook heavily. Rips in the earth spread out in every direction. His slash was powerful enough to send dirt from the ground all around them flying. Taking a quick look at his victim, Mihawk noted the look of relief in his split up face. No, that can't be right. Maybe, the clown had been trying to go for a shocked face and was to scared to do it. Not one person has ever looked relieved when met face to face with Mihawk's sword.

Still the look on the clown's face unnerved Mihawk. Slowly, he turned around and decided to see if he could still find the other boy. This one had not posed a challenge at all. Than again, he doubted the other would be much stronger. Even if he was, the straw hat boy would stand no chance against him. He was Mihawk of the hawk eyes after all, no one escaped his glare. At least, not until they met their end. Suddenly, Mihawk heard someone fart. He turned around to face the clown. He was still in his spot, but his expression was a little different than before. He seemed constipated. 'That can't be right. I must be imagining things', thought Mihawk. He than scanned the area quickly to make sure no one was there. He found nothing. Mihawk sighed and turned around once more, walking towards the straw hat boy. He was certain there was no one behind him, he was Mihawk of the hawk eyes after all. No one escaped his glare. And than, he heard another fart. This one considerably longer by about nine seconds.

He turned around faster this time. He quickly scan the area once more before turning his attention to the clown. The clown was still there, but in a completely different position. Before, he had been flat on the ground with his chest facing up. His head, or the remnants of it, were pointed towards the direction Mihawk was now heading for. His arms and legs had been spread out on the ground, pointing at different directions. Now, he was flat on the ground with his back facing up. His head was pointed towards the completely opposite direction. His legs were closer together, bending a little at the knees. His arms were on either side of his head, bent at the elbows. If Mihawk did not know any better, he would say the corpse is trying to crawl away from him. 'I am Mihawk of the hawk eyes, no one escapes my glare', thought Mihawk. Therefore, there is no one who could be farting, he is just imagining that.

Still does not explain how the corpse moved though. Maybe, Mihawk of the hawk eyes finally did need those glasses he had been prescribed. He had held of on wearing them due to how silly they made him look. Though standing there, Mihawk had made a quick mental note to start wearing them as soon as he could. He reluctantly turned around and started heading off at a much faster pace. But, there had to be one final, tiny fart. He stopped. 'Corpses don't fart. Corpses don't fart. Corpses don't fart.' He mentally told himself. He sighed, ignored the fart, and was about to set of again when he heard the noise of someone running. He forced himself to look, and there he was. The clown boy was in One Piece(get it?) again, and was now sprinting in the opposite direction of Mihawk. "Oh no you don't! Get back here you constipated clown!", said Mihawk.

 **POV(Buggy)**

'Note to self: never eat at taco bell ever again!', thought Buggy. He really had been relieved when the 'hawk eye guy' had unsheathed his sword. On the grand line very few people were just swordsmen. Normally they had a devil fruit, or were part of a crazy strong species, or they had haki. They always had to have special abilities to be able to compete against whoever opposed them. In the East Blue, it was different. Most people only developed one style of fighting here, and they rely on it. This 'hawk eye guy' seemed to be no different. At first glance you would think he was dangerous, but he had no idea that Buggy's devil fruit made him invulnerable to sword attacks. Even now, Buggy doubted that the 'hawk eye guy' knew what was going on.

Really, the only reason he was running was because he had already wasted enough time with him. Buggy was many things, but he was not a idiot; At least that is what he liked to think. Soon, very soon, Shanks would catch up to him. Either that or some other weirdo shows up to attack him for no reason. Sadly, it seemed like his pursuer was not giving up. "I am Mihawk of the hawk eyes, no one escapes my glare!", yelled the crazed swordsman. "Yeah? Well, I am Buggy of the red nose, go f*** yourself!", responded Buggy. "Get back here clown! I just want to cut you in half!", yelled Mihawk of the hawk eyes. "Who the f*** just says something like that?!", asked Buggy of the red nose.

"Enough of this, I'm killing you now!", yelled Mihawk. Running ahead of the clown boy at lightning speed, he stopped, turned around to face him, and pointed his blade at him. What surprised Buggy was how he seemed to do it all in one fluid motion. Buggy was forced to come to a stop. He could not get past him without beating him, he knew that now. Even though his devil fruit gave him the advantage, this guy was still no joke. "Alright fine, you got me cornered. Are you ready to back up your words though?", said Buggy with as much bravado as he could muster. "I don't know. How about we try again?", said Mihawk. Mihawk started by cutting Buggy in half again, horizontally this time. Than, he cut him once more vertically. The four quarters of Buggy's body seemed to float in the air before coming together again. The pieces formed a Buggy that frankly, looked unimpressed. "Is that it?", asked Buggy. Frowning, Mihawk responded with "I am not giving up until I kill you"

"Than we may be here for a while", mocked Buggy.

 **POV(Dragon)**

Dragon felt useless. How could he start his own revolutionary army if he could not keep his promises? He was even more pissed by the fact that even in battle, his father would not let him go. He now cradled Dragon with his left arm, like one would a baby, so that he can use his other fist to fight the rookies. Garp clearly seemed to be holding back, as if playing tag with a bunch of kiddies. And yet, they were all getting their asses handed to them. They have also given up on the offensive, and are concentrating more on dodging the buildings that Garp is throwing at them. The woman, Crocodile, yelled "Enough, I am a bounty hunter. Stop attacking me like some kind of pirate!". Garp responded with "You were causing just as much damage as the rest of them to this town. By my order, the navy will now be considering you as a pirate!". "Said the guy that is literally throwing buildings around in every direction!", yelled Crocodile. "Enough talk, you filthy Pirate!", yelled Garp.

The battle, or the rookie slaughter, went on for several more minutes before Dragon had a excellent idea. He sighed and thought to himself 'Well at least I will be able to keep my promise, not sure about my dignity though'. With one final large gulp of air, Dragon yelled as loud as he could. "WAHHHH!WAAHHHH! DADDWEEE! MMIII DIEPPA, I NEEDZ A NWOOO DIEPPA!", yelled Dragon. Everyone was still and staring at Dragon. For a moment, Dragon could swear that he was embarrassed enough to breath fire. Garp was the one to break the awkward silence "Right, let's go find you a clean diaper right away!", he turned around and started running towards Logue Towns super market. "Your off the hook this time you filthy Pirates!", Garp had yelled over his shoulder.

 **POV(Shanks)**

As Garp was about to leave his sight, Shanks was able to make eye contact with a humiliated Dragon. Dragon sent him some kind of telepathic message with his eyes. 'You owe me big time, brat!', said Dragon's eyes. Shanks only found himself able to nod. He turned to the others. "Right, I don't know about you guys but I am getting out of here before he comes back", said Shanks. They all nodded and ran with him towards the docks, even the black haired kid that had been watching them fight.

 **POV(Buggy)**

Mihawk fell to the ground with his face in his hands. "That's it! I give up! I can't kill you! How am I supposed to become the world's greatest swordsman if I can't kill a clown?", cried Mihawk. His shoulders began to shake. Buggy was crouching right next to him, patting his shaking shoulder in a comforting manner. "There, there. It's not you, it's me. I am just not ready for such a commitment like death", said Buggy. This only made Mihawk cry more. "Don't worry, you seem strong. I am sure that you can become the world's greatest swordsman one day"

Mihawk sniffed twice before replying "You really think so?". "Yeah", said Buggy. "Alright," Mihawk stood up , dead serious again. "Than let me join your crew", said Mihawk. Buggy was surprised "What?". Mihawk sheathed his sword before continuing. "You defeated me by not getting killed no matter how many times I cut you. My swordsman's code dictates that I am now your humble follower until my blade proves able to defeat you", said Mihawk. Buggy thought more about it and realized that this was perfect. He had gotten his first crew member. Mihawk was not lethal to him, but he should prove useful when fighting opponents that really are capable of being hurt by his blade.

"Sure, you can join my crew", said Buggy while gleefully imagining all the treasures he could order Mihawk to steal. "Thank you", responded Mihawk. That is when Shanks and the others appeared. Shanks and Buggy made eye contact and both of them yelled "You!" At the same time. Not wanting to confront Shanks until he conquered the Grand Line, Buggy said "Let's go to the docks now Mihawk!"

Author's Note: This is my longest chapter yet! I have been getting some positive reviews lately. While I appreciate them, I would also like some reviews that point out things I might be doing wrong. This is my first story so I would rather learn from my mistakes now than later on. Hope I made you laugh! On another note, I am afraid I will not be able to submit a chapter tomorrow. However, I will try to make Sundays chapter extra beefy! Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5: Fuck the Navy

**Disclaimer** : I will never be Oda :'(

 **Chapter 5: Fuck the Navy!**

 **POV(Dragon)**

Dragon's gigantic father was carrying him at arms length to the Logue Town super market. Unfortunately for Dragon, the super market just had to be full at that exact time. Needless to say, when the hero of the Marines came charging in with his 20-something year old son, every one was shocked. When he started yelling "Help! My son wet his pants! Where are the diapers located?", there were plenty of laughs. This time, Dragon did wet his pants. With embarrassment.

Luckily, they were attended quickly by a employee that could not keep a straight face. Garp bought the extra large sized diaper and promptly took Dragon into the store bathroom. Dragon decided the events that happened in the bathroom could never be told to anyone. He was now mentally scarred for life. 'I hope it was worth it Rodger, you asshole!' Dragon thought.

After Garp had changed him, he took hold of his transponder snail and called someone. All Dragon could think as he heard the ringing was 'Damn it! Not them! Not now! I mentally scarred myself for this?! Nooooooo!'. The transponder snail stopped ringing and Dragon could here a lazy sounding voice begin to talk. "Yeah? Do you need something done Garp-san?" ,asked the lazy voice. "Are Sakazuki and Saul there?", asked Garp while ignoring the voice's question. "No, Sakazuki responded to a buster call and Saul is off arresting some group of Ohara archeologists", said the voice.

"What are you doing?", asked Garp.

"Chilling", responded the voice. Garp laughed at this response.

"Alright, a large group of rookie Pirates are heading for the docks right now. Do you think you could arrest them for me?", asked Garp.

"Totally, what do the look like?", said the voice.

"Don't worry, they are a colorful bunch. There is no way you can miss them", responded Garp.

"Aye, I got it", said the voice before hanging up.

Dragon knew that they would be hard to miss as well. Why was Dragon damned with such bad luck? After all that he had done, if the voice found Buggy and Shanks, it would have all been for nothing. Silently he sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day. This could not be good for his health!

 **POV(Shanks)**

"FYI, you guys should keep your guard up until we are safely on another island", said Shanks to the people he had just been fighting moments ago. The people running along side him gave Shanks questioning looks. It was Crocodile who had spoken up first.

"Why?" She asked.

"Garp has many subordinates, some of them could defeat us all without trying. I am sure he has at least one or two ships docked here. So once we get on our boats, they will try to arrest us", responded Shanks.

"My crew is waiting for me on the docks, I am sure that they can handle the Marines", said Doffy.

"My crew is waiting for me too", said Moria.

Shanks shook his head "You don't know Garp's subordinates. Garp is in charge of the Navy's strongest fleet. It is the fleet that was used to fight my former captain", said Shanks.

"Who was your former captain?", asked the dark haired boy that had been following them in silence. The boy was running along side Crocodile. 'Family maybe?', thought Shanks.

"Gol D. Rodger, obviously", Shanks responded.

They all gave him knowing looks except for Doffy, who looked surprised. Shanks was, to say the least, surprised that Doffy had not figured it out.

"You didn't know?", said Shanks. More of a statement than a question.

"No, I thought you were just another lowly Pirate rookie", responded Doffy.

"But you attacked me?!", said Shanks. "Do you just go around attacking everyone you meet?"

"Again, I only attacked you because you have a horrid sense of fashion", said Doffy.

"That's it? My connection to the Rodger Pirates did not influence your decision to kill me at all? Just because you don't like my style?", asked Shanks. He was getting angry again.

"Yep", responded Doffy simply.

"I will literally punch you to the next Pirate age when we get out of this mess!", yelled Shanks.

Doffy threw up his hands defensively "Would it help if I said I am sorry for attacking you?", asked Doffy.

"NO!", yelled Shanks.

"Good because I'm not", said Doffy.

 **POV(Buggy)**

Buggy was surprised to see his former crew mate Shanks running ahead of him. He seemed to be chasing after a guy with a pink fluffy coat. He had his sword drawn and was yelling out death threats that would make even White Beard cower.

"Get the hell back here bitch! I'm going to rip your arm of and feed it to a sea king!", yelled Shanks as he rounded a corner while still chasing after the guy.

"Shanks?! Where the hell are you going?", yelled Buggy.

"Should we chase after them?", asked Mihawk.

"No, Shanks is the guy I was trying to avoid. Also, they are heading away from the dock", said Buggy.

"In that case, how about we stop running to ask the people behind us why they are following us", said Mihawk.

Thinking that he can use this opportunity to take a breather, Buggy agrees. They both stop at the same time and turn towards their "pursuers". The other group stops running as well and walk up to them. Buggy decided he should be the one to break the ice first.

"So, what was that about?", asked Buggy as he pointed towards the direction Shanks had just disappeared into with his right thumb.

"Long story, they are just being idiots and wasting their time. I am guessing you know him?", said a woman.

"Yeah, you could say that", responded Buggy.

"Are you a Pirate too?", asked a dark haired boy.

"What's it to you runt?", said Buggy with a snarl that failed to intimidate the boy.

"Yes, we are Pirates", responded Mihawk to the great surprise and irritation of the clown standing next to him.

"Well than you should come with us or you will die", said a ghoulish looking man.

"Is that a threat?", asked both Buggy and Mihawk at the same time.

"No, we really need to get out of here. Now. The Hero of the Marines is right behind us and his troops are most likely locking down the docks as we speak", said the woman.

"Whoa, wait a second. Garp is here?!", asked a now shaking Buggy.

"Yeah", responded the boy, man, and woman at the same time.

"Let's get out of here than", said Buggy.

They all nodded at each other and continued to run towards the docks. They all rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with the dockyard. However, right in the middle of the dockyard stood a young man dressed as a vice-admiral with three Navy battleships looming behind him. The man turned around slowly to face them. "Oh, you're here already huh?", said the man.

 **POV(Kuzan)**

He tried to hide it but, he was very excited. Garp was more than just the Hero of the Marines, he was Kuzan's Hero. Kuzan admired Garp and believe it or not, he was quite jealous of Dragon. Dragon just took his father for granted. If Kuzan was Garp's son, he would spend as much father-son time with him as possible! And yes, Kuzan had seen the kind of embarrassment Garp put Dragon through, if anything that makes him even more jealous of Dragon. Needless to say, when Garp had called him on his transponder snail, Kuzan started jumping up and down while squealing like a 16-year-old girl that just got called by her crush. That is why he had made preparations for the ambush immediately after the call ended. He was determined to prove himself to his Hero, he would not fail. There were few things more dangerous than a lazy powerhouse; One of those things was a lazy powerhouse that got motivated to do his best.

 **POV(Garp)**

Garp was sure that Kuzan would take care of the Pirates in the dockyard. Kuzan was a weird guy but he was strong and unlike his son, he showed a great interest in the Marines. That does not mean Garp was going to give up on his son though. If it's the last thing he does, he will turn his son into a proper Marine. He knew why his son did not want to be a Marine too, it was because of all those years he had spent away from home hunting Roger. Garp was sure that things would have been different if he had spent those years brainwashing his son with Marine propaganda like most good fathers. That is why he decided to start over. Now that Roger was dead, he could finally focus on teaching his son what it really meant to be a Marine. However, first he had to deal with the two hooligans cowering in front of him. He had to show his boy what Marines do to Pirates.

"This is all your fault!", said Doffy.

"You aggravated me!", said Shanks.

"Shut up you filthy Pirates! I will arrest both of you", said Garp.

'Fools! I give them a chance and they ruin it!', thought Dragon who was again being cradled like a baby in Garps left arm.

"Sorry, but I am just about to leave. You can arrest him though", said Doffy as he pointed at Shanks.

"What makes you think you are escaping me?", asked both Garp and Shanks.

"Well for starters, this is not the real me. This is a string clone of the real me. The real me used this clone to escape while he was being chased and is most likely back on his way to the dockyard by now. Cya", said the Doffy string clone as he disintegrated into thin air.

Dragon, Garp, and Shanks were shocked.

"Fuck!", exclaimed Shanks.

Garp was the first to calm himself down. "Alright, I will have to arrest you first", said Garp.

"Wait please, Garp you know me. Even though you and Captain Roger were enemies, you were sort of friends so could you spare me just this once? For him" asked Shanks.

Garp seemed to ponder for a moment. "Alright, but I won't just let you just walk away. I will punch you once. Your free to go if you survive", said Garp as he began to aim his right fist at Shanks.

"Wait a second I am not so sure I like the sound of that idea!", said Shanks before he was punched in the gut and sent flying into the air. The young Pirate soon disappeared into the horizon.

"And that son, is how you deal with Pirates", said Garp to his son. Dragon had his mouth wide open in disbelief.

 **POV(Mihawk)**

Mihawk thought they were going to be arrested and locked up in prison. There was simply no foreseeable way for all of them to escape. No one even noticed when Doffy showed up. They all had their eyes fixed on the three Navy battleships filled with Marines, all with their guns fixed on them. The Vice-Admiral seemed to be about to say something menacing when they all heard what sounded like the dying bark of a wounded puppy coming from the sky.

"BBBAARRRGGGHHHH", exclaimed the puppy. No wait, now that the puppy was closer Mihawk noted that it was actually the straw hat boy. Shanks crashed right through the hull of one of the Navy ships, then the other, and then the other. His limb body falling into the water on the other side. The pierced hulls began to fill with water and therefore the ships began to sink. The Vice-Admiral was distracted by the whole show so Mihawk took this moment to yell "Everyone in my ship now!"

Mihawk began to run towards his "ship" and everyone else followed.

"Oh no you don't!", said the Kuzan as he lifted his arms and shot out spikes of ice at both Moria and Doffy. Doffy was somehow able to fly out of the way and disappeared into the storm clouds in the sky. Moria was not so lucky and was frozen still by the spear. However, in that time all the remaining Pirates were able to jump on board Mihawk's "ship".

"You call this a ship? It's a raft with a chair in the middle!", said Buggy.

"It will do for now", said Mihawk.

"I can get us out of here quickly!", said the boy as he positioned himself in the back of the "ship" and extended his arms behind him. His arms then turned into smoke and shot out a plume of smoke behind them. The smoke engulfed the dockyard and propelled the small "ship" forward.

The "ship" soon disappeared into the horizon and with it, Kuzan's hopes of pleasing his Hero.

Author's Note: Poor Kuzan! Hope you like the newest chapter, it took really long to write. What do you think about the new chapter format I have been trying out? Is it easier to read than the other format? Anyways, the story will now begin to focus more on Buggy and his crew. Also, I will start uploading chapters at a much slower pace now, partly because I am starting to get really busy, partly because I want to focus on writing chapters of higher quality, but mostly because I am a lazy blob :P

I am happy that my story is now near 100 views and I hope to get many more views in the future. Please, if you have a fun idea for a crew member or a gag just send it to me via review and I will see if I can put your idea to use in my story. The next few chapters will be featuring new, never before seen islands straight from my messed up head! Hope to entertain you then! Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6: It's my throne!

**Disclaimer:** I am Oda! Jk, plz don't sue me! I am poor :(

 **Chapter 6: It's my throne!**

 **POV(Kuzan)**

Kuzan was losing it. He was on his knees and yanking at his hair. He had failed his hero, he was not worthy to be his subordinate anymore. He was just a lazy shit that could not capture a ragtag group of criminal scum because of plot purposes. 'Damn it! I'm so stupid!', thought Kuzan as Garp-san approached behind him.

"What the hell! What happened to the ships? Where are the Pirates?", asked Garp in a surprised voice as he inspected the ruins of the dockyard.

Kuzan turned his head towards him and yelled "Garp-san! I'm so sorry, I failed you! Please do with me as you wish, give me a terrible punishment! Send me to Enies Lobby!". Tears now began to roll down Kuzan's face as he looked at his hero in shame.

'What a fanboy', thought Dragon whom was still being cradled by Garp.

"What the hell are you talking about? I asked what happened, did the Pirates escape? How?", asked Garp-san.

"I'm so sorry! I almost had the scum Garp-san, but then that Shanks kid came flying from the sky and wrecked the ships before passing out. Then the other Pirates were running away and I tried to get two of them," more sniffing and crying "but one escaped! I'm so sorry!", the fanboy started crying again. It seemed like the subordinate was just about ready to commit suicide.

Garp just stood there with a blank look on his face. " **but then that Shanks kid came flying from the sky and wrecked the ships before passing out** ", Kuzan had said. Garp let that sink in and realized it wasn't Kuzan who fucked up, it was him!

"Oh, well I am sure you tried your best there is no reason for you to beat yourself up about it", said Garp guiltily.

Dragon silently laughed at his father's mistake.

"Are you sure Garp-san? You can kill me if you want. After what I did, I deserve nothing but death.", said Kuzan as his crying came to a halt.

"Look, it was no ones, and I mean no one, fault. You tried your best and that is all that matters. This fuck up was no ones fault. It was all just... a coincidence", said Garp as he began to chuckle nervously.

Kuzan raised his head and looked Garp in his guilty eyes for the longest 5 seconds of Garp's life. Suddenly, Kuzan began to cry again and he hugged his hero's legs.

"Oh, thank you. You are a most merciful captain, I will always follow you!", yelled the fanboy as tears began to choke him.

Garp looked at the man for a moment 'Why do I always have to get weird subordinates?', thought Garp.

"Ah right, so tell me this was not a complete loss. There must be some pirates you caught", said Garp.

"Right," said Kuzan as he wiped tears from his face and stood up to his full height. "I caught quiet a few. The one who fell from the sky, one pirate captain that I managed to freeze and his whole crew, and another pirate crew minus their captain."

"Good, where are they?", asked Garp.

"With the rest of our troops in a hanger not far from here. I sent them all there to treat wounds and get out of the rain", responded Kuzan.

"Ok, bring me to them", said Garp.

 **POV(Crocodile)**

'Finally!' thought Crocodile. The rain was finally letting up now that they were exiting the storm through one of its sides. None of the strangers she had met that day knew it but, she was a logia devil fruit user. Of course they did not know or even think of it as a possibility. After all, logias are quite rare and she seemed to be a swordswoman when she engaged the Pirates with her sword. Sadly, she had not been much of a match for any of them. Her specialty were her devil fruit powers, they gave her an advantage in almost every battle.

However, her logia was not quite as reliable as you would think. She was a sand woman, her weakness was water or pretty much any liquid substance, and in a world that is almost entirely made of water, it was dangerous to just be relying on her logia. That's why she had a habit of always carrying a sword around with her, that's also why she was injured just as badly as the Pirates were by Garp. The storm that was raging in Loguetown had suppressed her powers. Luckily, they were finally out in the drying sun. Thanks to the equally rare powers of the young boy that was currently in her care, the raft with the throne was skidding across the water in the open sea.

The raft, however, was jumping all over the place. They all had to hold on for dear life. Crocodile was clutching a corner of the throne with one hand and grabbing hold of the boy with the other. The clown guy was currently arguing with the hawk eye swordsman as they both wanted to sit on the throne. They were both sitting on the throne trying to push the other off.

"I am your captain so I should sit on the throne", yelled the clown at the swordsman.

"First of all, I am just following you around until I can cut the shit out of you. Also, it's my ship.", replied the swordsman.

"You can barely call this a ship! At best it's a raft with a chair on it. I am surprised this flimsy raft has been able to endure the ocean so far.", said Buggy. Mihawk seemed to be greatly offended by this.

"If you hate it that much than leave. Jump overboard, you aren't being kept here.", said Mihawk.

"I am a devil fruit user idiot!", yelled Buggy.

"I don't care, it's my throne!", responded Mihawk.

"Not anymore! It's mine, dipshit!", snarled Buggy.

"I am five seconds away from shoving my sword up your ass!", yelled Mihawk as he unsheathed his sword.

"Try it! I dare you bitch!", responded Buggy.

The dark haired boy had stopped using his powers to propel the boat. It was all useless if they were fighting on it and sending the boat in different directions.

"Shut up! Just share the damn throne and be quiet already so that we can actually go somewhere. Do you think that fighting will help us escape the Marines? We may be far away from Loguetown but for all we know they are following us closely behind. So if you don't want to go to prison, **shut the fuck up** and let me do my job!", yelled the boy. This was the first time he had spoken or seemed to be aggravated so everyone was pretty surprised.

"Who the hell do you think you are?", asked Buggy.

"The name is Smoker, Pirate trash!", snarled the boy. 

Authors note: I am so sorry it took this long to update the story. My excuse is that I was busy pretty much every day for several days. Just recently I was able to clear everything off but then I run into a different problem. I wanted to properly introduce Smoker into the story. If you have been paying close attention you know that Smoker has been around since chapter 1. I decided to wait this long to properly introduce him because he will play a major role in the next two story arcs and I want to get his character and his backstory just right. I originally intended for this chapter to be a lot longer but I changed my mind and decided to make the opening chapter of the new story arc short and sweet.

Once I reveal Smoker's back story you will realize that this Smoker is very different from the Smoker you already know and love. Why did I do this? I did it because we don't know anything about Smoker's childhood. For all we know, his dad was Shiki!(please don't quote me on this, it's just a joke). So I have to fill in a lot of blanks for 14 year-old Smoker. The same thing will be done with a lot of the other characters.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. I will try my best to upload the next one ASAP. Peace out!


	7. Chapter 7: Buggy gets raped!

**Disclaimer:** Guess who! It's not Oda...

 **Chapter 7: Buggy gets raped!**

 **POV(Shanks)**

I woke up to the noise of an annoying voice whining. The voice sounded like a drunken SpongeBob with the flu. Annoyed to be awoken from my peaceful slumber, I slowly opened up one eye to see the owner of that god forbidden voice. As my eye began to adjust, four human-like shapes began to form in front of him. By human-like he of course meant the basics. Arms, legs, heads, and torso. After that, everything else was pretty blurry. The man with the SpongeBob voice spoke again.

"I still can't believe the captain left us!", cried the voice.

"We will just have to find a way to escape by ourselves", said a firmer voice.

"Yeah? And how do we do that? There is a fucking army of them!", said another voice. This one sounded like he had a sore throat.

"You guys a worrying over nothing. Doffy will come back, I'm sure of it.", this last voice was really high pitched. Too high pitched to belong to a girl even.

I now recovered from my blurry vision and almost jumped when I fully saw the four bounded figures in front of me. The first had a football shaped head and a face even a mother would want to cut off her baby. The second had a big buff body with proportionally small legs and long golden hair. The third was an intimidating dude with a... burrito stuck to his left cheek? I didn't even want to guess what the last thing was. I would call it a dude except calling it a slime-thing would be more accurate. One look at his snot-covered face and I knew that was the guy with the SpongeBob voice. Sadly, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when the high pitched voice spoke again.

"And when Doffy comes to save us we'll run and go conquer the grand line with him", said the big and buff man.

I, of course, found this funny and laughed my ass off. That was until the large man suddenly placed himself in front of him and glared at me with a look that would have made most pirates shiver in their boots. However, I did not belong in the "most pirates" category so naturally it wasn't long until I burst into a fit of laughter again.

"Stop laughing you bastard!", exclaimed the man with the voice of a eunuch.

"But...your...voice...it's...BWAHAHHAHA!",I replied in between fits of laughter.

"I will kill you!", yelled the eunuch while looking at me like a sea king.

I bit my lip and seemed to almost calm myself before "BWAHAHA! Sorry man, it's just too funny!"

"That's it! Prepare to die, bastard!", howled the eunuch before throwing himself on top of me. The eunuch was strangling me with his hand cuffs.

"Whoop his ass!", yelled SpongeBob.

"Send him to the next Pirate age!", yelled football-head.

"Calm yourselves! You're attracting attention...", said food-face.

Nearby bundles of other pirates that were chained started chanting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!", said the spectators as they watched the show. Some Pirates even started getting up to join in on the fight. The Marine soldiers swiftly got up to stop them.

"Sir, sit back down we haven't finished cleaning your injuries", urged a Marine grunt to an officer.

"Out of my way! We need to get the Pirates back under our control", replied the officer.

The officer grabs a Pirate in the shoulder and gets his attention. The Pirate turns around and looks at the officer with a questioning gaze.

"Get back down or we will use force to bring you down", said the officer.

A head butt was the Pirate's response. That is how it started. That single head butt caused a riot that spread throughout the entire hanger. Marines against Pirates and, in the confusion, Marines and Pirates against their own sides.

As the battle raged, my smile was only getting bigger and bigger. I punched, and kicked, and blocked in rapid succession. No one heard when the massive hangar door slammed open. What we did hear was the yell of an incredibly intimidating man.

"What the hell is going on here!?", yelled Garp.

 **POV(Garp)**

The worthless idiots were all looking at me with an innocence only a new born child could have. Riots I expected, especially from no good Pirates. But my Marines, causing a mess like this? That is unacceptable! My Marines are the best in the whole Navy and I expect them to act like it. As if finally hearing my question, all the Pirates and Marines on the outsides of the riots pointed towards the center of the riot and replied in unison "They started it..."

I sighed and took a look to the center of the motionless riot. And sure enough I found Shanks and another Pirate frozen in the act of choking each other with their handcuffs. Sighing once more, I began to walk towards the idiots in the center of the riot. When I got there, the boys quickly stopped strangling each other and put their arms around each other; Likely in an attempt to look casual. I stood there giving them my best Marine glare for a good eight seconds before Shanks chose to cut the silence.

"In my defense, this guy is overly defensive about his voice", said Shanks as he pointed at Pika.

"Fuck you! Don't try and blame this on me!", growled Pika.

I, as I was caught off guard, began to laugh my ass off. Who knew a Pirate could have such a high pitched voice, especially a rather tuff-looking Pirate. Soon, I was joined by Aokiji and my son. Then Shanks began to laugh as well. Soon after that, every Pirate and Marine were laughing at Pika. After a few futile insults, Pika finally gave in and started laughing too.

"AHAHAHA, Enough!", I barked at the idiots. Everyone became silent again.

"You mean to tell me that this riot began because his voice was funny?", I yelled pointing at Pika.

"…yes...", replied Shanks and Pika in their quietest voices.

I almost burst out laughing again at Pika's voice. However, many years in the Marines has taught me the art of looking dead serious while silently laughing inside.

"Then you will face consequences", I said.

"I was planning on letting you and your pals spend a few years in prison just to teach you that the Pirate life is something you should avoid. However, after this display I will double your prison sentence! That goes for the other Pirates too", I said while glaring at Pika. Pika scowled and glared at the ground. I turn around to face Shanks.

"And you! I was planning on making good on our deal. But our deal does not excuse you from this crime. I sentence you to two years in prison.", I told Shanks. Shanks, too, scowled and glared at the ground.

"And for the rest of you," I shouted at my Marines.

"Be glad that I am not sending you all to prison!", I yelled.

"Now get back to work!", I ordered.

 **POV(Mihawk)**

"My name is Smoker, pirate trash!", snarled the boy.

"Smoker? What, did your parents hate you or do you actually smoke?", asked Buggy.

The boy's face turned bright red. He clearly must be upset or something. However, Buggy was not about to take shit from a little kid it seems.

"You got like a nickname or something? Heavy Smoker?", asked Buggy.

"He doesn't like it when people ask him about his name", said the woman behind him.

As if noticing the woman for the first time, Buggy jumped up and put his hands up defensively.

"Where the hell did you come from?", asked Buggy.

The woman looked at him strangely. "I...uh, I have been here all along", said the woman.

"You have?", asked Buggy. We were all surprised he had not noticed her before. I am not the type of man to normally look at women closely, but she was hard to miss. Her fashion style attracted much attention. Not because it was revealing, because it wasn't. It sort of stuck to her body and highlighted every curve. Speaking of curves, her breast were huge!

As if just now noticing her breast, Buggy's face got really red.

"OMG! Your tits are huge!", yelled Buggy.

This seemed to greatly displease the woman as the next thing that happened was Buggy getting his face slapped silly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME PIECE OF MEAT PUT ON THIS EARTH FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL PLEASURE?!", yelled the lady while she had a hold of his shirt collar and unintentionally brought him even closer to her breast.

"Mihawk! I think I found the One Piece...", said Buggy as he was on the verge of dying.

"THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD!", barked the woman as she reached into her breast and took out a 8'' inch-long gold knife.

"My god! What other treasures could you be hiding there?!", asked Buggy.

"I AM GOING TO LITERALLY RAPE YOU WITH THIS KNIFE!", responded the woman.

"Yes please!", said Buggy as he ignored the knife part.

"ARGH!", exclaimed the lady as she began to ram the knife into Buggy's chest.

I, sadly, had to do something. He was my captain now whether I liked it or not. I unsheathed my blade and quickly moved to block her attack.

 **Author's note:** Sorry for not uploading a chapter in the last week. This time I won't even try to give an excuse. I will however, try to set up a schedule for myself. I figured that running on a weekly schedule will keep me from procrastinating. So I will now try to upload a new chapter every Sunday at 12p.m. EST. I hope that you now understand why I chose to make Crocodile a woman. It is much funnier this way. Also, look forward for the next chapter because our new island will be introduced then. This next arc will also explore a little of the relationship of Smoker and Crocodile, we will also find out what they were doing in Loguetown. Peace out!


	8. Chapter 8: The island of cowards

**Disclaimer:** I am not as handsome as Oda ;(

 **Chapter 8: The island of cowards**

 **POV(Mihawk)**

My blade would not make it in time to block the strike against Buggy's heart. I knew this because as my blade was moving in position, the boy unsheathed the sword of the lady and countered my block. This boy was clearly not a skilled swordsman, but skill was not needed to kill Buggy it seemed. Only a little time and a mad woman with a knife were necessary. I watched as the knife struck Buggy straight in the chest, he stopped laughing and moved his hands to rest on the hilt of the knife.

"Agh! It hurts!", yelled Buggy.

"Ha! Feel that, stupid clown!", screamed Crocodile.

"Just kidding! That didn't hurt!", said Buggy as if he did not have a knife imbedded on his chest.

"W-what?!", asked Crocodile.

"Get of me!", said Buggy as he took the knife and pulled it from his chest. He then pointed it at Crocodile and asked her to move again.

Crocodile did what she was told out of the pure shock of seeing her would-be victim shrug off such an attack. I, too, was shocked. I completely forgot about his devil fruit. Buggy gets up, slowly moves towards me while still pointing the knife at the shocked woman. The boy ran up to stand side-by-side of the woman as if seeking protection. All of a sudden, Crocodile composed herself.

"So, a weak little shit like you managed to get his hands on a devil fruit, huh? The sea is full of surprises", said Crocodile.  
"Stick around awhile and I may surprise you more...", responded Buggy.

"You have got to be kidding me! Stop it with the sexual harassment already! You sure are one nasty little clown.", said all the other occupants(minus Buggy) of the raft in sync.

"I'm not sexually harassing her! I am just saying I have other, more, secret tricks up my sleeve!", responded Buggy. "Stop it!", they said again.

...  
"Not does kinds of tricks, damn it!", said Buggy.  
"Whatever! We have a few tricks of our own anyways.", says the woman as she glances at the boy.

Suddenly, Crocodile and Smoker dissolve into clouds of sand and smoke. The sand and smoke engulfs us and the raft. The sand was irritating and scratched our skin as it flew around us in sharp blades. The smoke suffocated us, we had to try really hard just to get a few breaths of fresh air wherever we could find it. In between gasps for air I managed to figure out what was happening. I had not payed much attention to the boy's power before, but looking back on it he has shown obvious signs of a logia devil fruit user. The woman however, was another surprise. To think we would be faced with two logias! How are we going to make it out of this!?

 **POV(Buggy)**

Damn it! Sand stings when it is used to cut clean through your skin. Not to mention smoke as it slowly suffocates you. I never hated smoke like I do now! I am getting tired of this. I Reach for one of my daggers. I hold out the dagger in front of me and my hand shoots out five meters in front of me.

The boy yells in pain. Seconds later the smoke dissolves and the boy appears kneeling in front of me. The boy was clutching his now bleeding bicep. The sand begins to dissolve too and the woman appears kneeling besides him. She asks him if he is ok and begins examining his wound.

We all stay there motionless and in silence. My hand is still floating in front of me. I snap out of my daze and will my hand back into its place. Mihawk takes half a step closer to me.

"You have a sea prism stone dagger?", he asked.

That is when the memory came: "You're going to need that if you plan on sailing the world on your own.", said Rayleigh.

"Your favorite dagger? How do you know I am going to need it?", I asked.

"Well, I was planning on giving it to Shanks but it seems to me that you are going to need it more", he replied.

"Again, why?", I asked again.

"Just call it a hunch. Plus, a weak little punk like you needs it more than Shanks", said Rayleigh before bursting out in laughter.

"Gee thanks, I didn't know you had so much faith in me", I say in my most sarcastic voice.

End of flashback

"A-ah... yeah, Rayleigh gave it to me just before the crew split up. I forgot it was a special dagger though. I guess the old man was right!", I say as I begin to burst out in laughter. Just as Rayleigh had done.

"Rayleigh? You mean Silvers Rayleigh? As in the Dark King Silvers Rayleigh?!", asked Mihawk as his skin began to blush and his eyes popped out of his skull. Figuratively of course.

"Yeah. That's the one. Do you know him?", I ask.

"Know him? I love him! You have got to give me that dagger!", exclaims Mihawk as he begins to jump up and down like a teenage girl who just go kissed by her crush.

"Oh great, you're a fanboy", I say in a quiet voice.

I had seen my fair share of fanboys when I was sailing the seas with Roger and the crew. Although, this guy seems to be on a whole other level of fandom. It is best if I just ignore his request for my dagger. I turn and face the two people kneeling in front of me. The woman seems to have decided this was a great time to take out a med pack and bandage the boy's wound. She was not paying attention to me or the dagger I was pointing at her. I cleared my throat and thus, managed to gain the audience of her right eye.

"Right, so are you guys going to surrender or not", I ask.

"Don't even think about it! You think you're some hot shot just because you were able to get your hands on a dagger made of sea prism stone? Well just wait because whe-", she was cut off by the boy.

"Yes, we surrender. However, I would rather call it a truce.", he says.  
"How so?", I ask.

"You clearly have the ability to at least kill one of us. But, if you kill me you will most likely not be able to out run any nearby back up that the Marines called for.", he says.

"Alright, I will kill her.", I say as I swing my dagger to point at the lady.

"Kill her and I will not help you.", he replies.

"Who do you think you are? You can't deny me! You will do a-", this time I was cut off. By Mihawk.

"Alright, a temporary truce than. At least until we get to the next island.", he says.

"Glad to see someone has common sense...", said both the boy and the woman.

"I still have the special dagger thingy, you know!", I yell.

 **POV(Smoker)**

"We're here.", I say in the most indifferent voice I can muster.  
A small tropical island is waiting on the horizon. The island has just one city. A city that, from far away, appears to be attempting to escape the trees and wild vines that claim its buildings. The streets are isolated and not a single sound can be heard. Of course, only I knew this. I didn't know this because I could see or hear in detail from this far away. I knew this to be true because that island is my home and for as long as I have lived there, it has always been like that.

"Looks like an edgy island, what's its name?", Buggy askes.

Mihawk rolls his eyes "Buggy, why would he know the na-", he says before I answer Buggy's question.  
"It is called Funuke", I respond.

"Funuke?", Buggy repeats.

I sigh. "It is also known as the island of cowards", I say.

"Well did all the cowards abandon it or something? It seems deserted", Buggy states matter of factly.

"Trust me, there are people alright. They are just hiding.", I say. We are getting closer and closer to Funuke. With each passing wave I begin to frown more and more.

"What are they hiding from?", Buggy asks. As if he never got tired of asking questions.

"Anything, everything.", I reply.

"That is some very helpful insight. Mind making a little sense?", Buggy asks with a slightly annoyed expression.  
"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone! I need to dock this thing!", I snap at him as I motion at the raft under our feet.

Buggy seemed to pause for a moment to consider what caused me to snap like that. However, he soon snapped out of it and appeared to be about to reply. This plan was stopped by Mihawk, who grabbed his shoulder in hopes of calming the situation down until they reached the island.

The island was now 10 meters away.

The raft was slowing down to a crawl. Each tiny wave pushing it a little further.  
9 meters

All eyes were examining the seemingly empty streets of the town.

8 meters

My eyes started to twitch from the strain.

7 meters

I was trying to focus myself.

6 meters

I was breaking a sweat.

5 meters

I was breathing hard through my nose.

4 meters

I could no longer breath through my nose. I was no breathing in gasps of air.

3 meters

Everyone was now turning their attention to me.

2 meters

My knees felt weak.

1 meter

We were now close enough to jump of the raft and land on the docks. Everyone did so. Except me. I wanted to enjoy this last second of freedom. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

Thump.

 **Authors note:** Another chapter, yay! You may have noticed that I have been taking a more personal route when speaking in POV. It just sounds better now that I think about it. Also, it is called point of view for a reason. I am also currently trying to use less bad words. Sorry if my cussing has been annoying you, blame it on the way I was brought up :P. Please do not forget to leave a review. Any review is good to me, I eat them up like cookies.Last thing: For those of you that do not know(likely all of you) Funuke is Japanese for coward, at least that is what it said on an online dictionary :P. I could have just called it "the island of cowards" but, I wanted to keep that Japanese feel that One Piece has. Hope you enjoyed! Peace out!


	9. Chapter 9: Exploring Funuke

**Disclaimer: I dream of being Oda.**

 **Chapter 9: Meet the cowards**

 **Funuke Dockyard , East Blue. (17:00)**

Mihawk and Buggy were puzzled. Why would anyone collapse on their hands and knees as soon as they get home? Was he tired or did he really dislike his own home that much? For whatever reason, Crocodile knelt before the boy and put her arm around the boy to support him while he stood up again. Buggy couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the kid.

'Maybe I should start playing the troubled and injured card more often. If it works for him, it should definitely help me get some babes', thought Buggy as his eyes drifted towards Crocodile's breasts. Her breasts were bouncing up and down with every step the two of them took together in unison. Buggy was starting to blush!

Mihawk, whom was right next to Buggy, noticed this and elbowed him to get his attention. Startled, Buggy jumped when he was elbowed. Buggy turned his head slightly towards Mihawk with a questioning look on his face now. Mihawk leaned forward and whispered.

"Trust me kiddo, that's a lot more woman than you know what to do with...", whispered Mihawk with a smirk on his face. Buggy froze for about ten seconds after hearing this. Once he finished processing the words, a great number of emotions could be seen on his face. Confusion, embarrassment, anger, more confusion, disgust, more embarrassment, and finally... fury. After he finished his little inner-emotion therapy, he turned towards the now walking away swordsman. Buggy took ten running steps and leapt onto Mihawk's back, he then began to choke the life out of him.

"What the hell man!? I was just joking around!", yelled Mihawk as he grabbed hold of the clown's elbows, ducked, and threw Buggy off of him. Buggy landed flat on the ground in front of the swordsman. Buggy's head was about to be stomped by Mihawk's falling foot. Buggy detached his head and propelled it forward. The head slammed into the throne of the raft he had forgotten about. That was going to start hurting real soon! Getting an idea, Buggy allowed his head to rotate in the air until the top of his skull was facing Mihawk. He willed his head to slam into Mihawk's back, throwing him off balance. Mihawk fell face first into, a rather compromising position on, Buggy's...uh...restricted area. Luckily for Buggy, his head was not where it would have normally been; Thus, he was spared the embarrassment of having Mihawk's ...restricted area fall on his face. Unfortunately for Buggy, Mihawk was now officially pissed. Also unfortunately for Buggy, his devil fruit did not protect him from fists, kicks, bites, scratches(damn he has long nails!), headbutts, etc. Rest assured, after his beating, Buggy was more black and blue than batman. He was also as red as a tomato, though not from blushing this time.

Mihawk was now tired of kicking Buggy's ass. He stood up and looked down at the broken clown. He searched for the boy and woman. They had not payed attention to their fighting and instead chose to walk away. The sun was now setting so Mihawk was forced to put up with this clown until he found shelter. He glanced down at Buggy, whom was lying face-down on the ground. Mihawk cleared his throat and began to speak.

"We never speak of this again. Ever! Understood?", he asked.

Buggy nodded his head slowly but remained in his face-down position.

"Alright, get up. We need to find those weirdos.", said Mihawk as he started walking towards the town.

 **Meanwhile on Funuke. (17:00)**

Smoker and Crocodile had not been interested over whatever Buggy and Mihawk were fighting over this time. Instead, they had kept walking towards the town in silence. The town was rather small, its buildings were covered by vines from the forest. It appeared as if the forest was waging war against the small houses and shops. If you looked closely, you could even find signs of struggle in certain places in the town. Broken road tiles, shops with their windows busted in, even swords embedded on the front doors of nearby houses. It looked like an abandoned ancient city that had suffered a great war, except both of them knew it wasn't abandoned; They could feel multiple eyes staring at them from inside the dark lit buildings.

They reached the edge of the town and were now a fair distance away from the dockyard. Crocodile chose this moment to talk.

"So, what excuse are you going to come up with this time?", she asked.

"I might just say a group of Pirates kidnapped me.", Smoker stated.

"Again? Smokey I don't think you can milk more sympathy out of that excuse.", said Crocodile while grinning at him.

"Dear unofficial sister, please stop calling me Smokey, it's humiliating. Also, don't just try to sneak it in during a serious discussing. I may be tired and depressed but I am still not going to ignore that nickname. Ok thx. Lots of love, Smoker.", said Smoker in a tone of voice you would expect to hear from royalty reading a formal letter out loud.

"I'll stop calling you Smokey when you grow up. Seriously, if you keep disappearing like this, you will give your father a heart attack one day. You need to be more mature.", she said. Still grinning at her attempt to call him by his nickname while he wasn't paying attention.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it will seem more believable if we pin the blame on the two clowns back there", said Smoker while pointing his thumb over his shoulder. No one was in sight anymore.

Crocodile seemed to take a moment to reflect on the idea. "Sounds like a solid plan. That way we can be rid of them too.", she said.

"Yeah...", said Smoker as his mind began to drift away from reality again.

 **Flashback in Loguetown. (a few hours ago)**

Smoker was running towards the center of the town. He was going to be late! He didn't want to miss a thing. He couldn't believe he was going to be late because he wanted to look cool. He should have just opted to show up with his natural hair color. He was panting but now he could see the crowd of people that marked the place where he needed to be. He was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with black shorts and black boots. He had a pair of goggles around his neck too. He had dyed his hair white(his favorite color) in the bathroom of a nearby store. It had taken a little longer than he thought to dye his hair white but he didn't want to meet his hero without looking his best. He reached the back of the crowd and pushed his way forward until he reached the front; Once there, he immediately saw his hero. Walking past him in chains, the man smelled of liquor. This was Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King. He always admired Roger, the man was the symbol of bravery, he never backed down from a fight. Even now, facing death, he was smiling. Smiling! His last words had inspired unlimited bravery in him. He even cried a little when he died. If any Pirate was a decent human being, it was definitely Roger. Then Crocodile showed up to mock him.

"Crying at the execution of a Pirate you don't know? How unlike you.", said the young woman as she stood behind him.

Smoker whipped some tears off his face and turned to her grinning. "I'm glad that I was able to sneak out and come here.", he said ignoring her sly remark.

"Hope it was worth it. You will have a lot of explaining to do when you get home.", said Crocodile.

"It was worth it! Roger was a one in a century type of man! I hope I can be as brave as him one day.", said Smoker as he began to smile more.

"I see you also dyed your hair again. I don't know why you are so obsessed with white hair.", she said.

"It fits me nicely I think", he responded.

"Well, next time you want to sneak out so you can attend the execution of your hero, just try to make it a little more of a challenge for me.", said the young woman.

"Oh yeah, it took you about two or three hours to find me this time. You're getting good at this.", commented Smoker.

"Heh, what does your dad pay me for, right? It would take me longer if you weren't as readable as a book.", said Crocodile.

Smoker was about to reply to that but, he was distracted by the yells of two nearby boys. When his eyes landed on the two teens that were arguing, his eyes widened. Crocodile noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"Those two, I am sure they were cabin boys on Roger's crew", he said in his fanboy voice.

"Ok, lets follow them.", said Crocodile before she grabbed Smoker's hand and raced after the two running boys.

 **Author's note:** This chapter is about a week late, I know. What can I say? I have a life and it is sometimes hard to set myself some free time to write this stuff. Surprise, surprise. Anyways, I want to ask you guys a question. Many people want me to make Buggy strong in this fanfic, others want me to keep him exactly the way he is but super lucky. Which approach should I take? Send me your thoughts in a review and I might consider them. Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10: You are under Arrest!

Disclaimer: For the last time... I'm not Oda!

 **Chapter 10: You're under arrest!**

 **Flashback of Loguetown, East Blue.(a few hours ago)**

Smoker was panting loudly trying to keep up with Crocodile and the others. 'God they can run fast!', thought Smoker. All of his hair dye had drained from his hair by now due to the heavy rain. It seemed as all that time spent in the store bathroom dyeing his hair had been useless. His legs were getting tired of running, he was not short but he wasn't exactly a leg guy either. He had to slow down a bit.

"Hey wait up! Let's slow down a bit", he called to Crocodile.  
"Why? You tired already?", she asked with a grin.

"Yes", said the tired boy with a large gulp of air.

"Ok, wait up. It seems like they might stop soon. Let's just follow them a little longer.", she said.

"I am a Roger Pirates fan but why are you so interested in them?", Smoker asked.

"Like you have to ask that; They are an easy paycheck for me. Your dad pays me for this stuff but not nearly enough to suit my shopping needs.", she said while smiling even more.  
"Of course. Never mind.", said Smoker exasperated.

They ran longer. Eventually the clown boy lead them around a corner. There was a road intersection in front of them. People and carts from both roads were taking turns passing from one side of a road to the other side. The clown boy had reached the other side of the intersection however, before the rest of the people behind him could follow the turn switched and it was time for the people and carts that were waiting on one side of the second road to pass to the other; They were cutting off access to Buggy. Shanks stopped for a moment to think of a way to follow him. He tried to get past the moving wall separating him and Buggy. As he shoved by people and pushed past carts he was unaware of the people following him closely behind; They in turn, were unaware of the swordsman that was leaping from rooftop to rooftop with the goal of catching up to Buggy before anyone else. Once Shanks got to the other side of the road he found that he had no idea where Buggy went. The road split off into two other roads so he picked one quickly and followed it until the end. Shanks chose the right road but Buggy had chosen left.

Many people still followed Shanks. Shanks suddenly stopped running and turned quickly. All of his shadows suddenly stopped and disappeared into the raining night... At least, that is what Smoker wish would have happened. Truth is he was the only one who hid. Crocodile was not rational enough to jump behind a nearby crate like Smoker. Smoker than noticed the two other men who had followed Shanks. One of them, pointy nosed and pink all over, chose to stand right in front of Shanks and pose. He would later learn that his personality was just as flamboyant as the way the man presented himself. Another man, if it could be called that, glared at Shanks with a menacing look. Shanks seemed more confused than scared. Then Smoker remembered the face of the second man! It was Gekko Moriah(as he would introduce himself later) he had recently seen the Pirate's bounty poster in the town square of Funuke. It stated that he was a "West Blue Pirate known for pretending to be a law student and kidnapping teenage girls at death metal concerts".

'The hell is someone like him doing here?', thought Smoker as he began to shiver.

The poster even stated "Often leads his younger victims into white colored ship with the promise of candy". Even in the present, Smoker couldn't decide if he kidnapped the teenage girls for his shadow collection or for... another collection. The dark thoughts caused him to shiver. Proving the theory that everything effects everything(even the small details), Smoker's shiver made him snap out of his daze. A battle was about to star, Smoker knew that now. Signaling its start, Shanks had yelled "F*** THIS! COME AT ME BITCHES!".  
'This can't possibly end well', thought Smoker.

 **Town hall of Funuke, East Blue.(present)**

"We have been standing out here long enough don't you think?", asked Crocodile.

"Yeah, just give me one more minute. I want to gather myself.", Smoker responded.

"Ok", she said.

Smoker took his minute to gaze at the sunset. If he wasn't "home" right now, he would say the sunset looks magical. Sadly, he was home and he knew that as he was thinking of this, his minute of peace was running out. He took one last gasp of air and opened his closed eyes. He turned and swiftly knocked on the front door of the town hall. The sound of fist banging against wood was audible for a long distance in the small and silent island. Rapid footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. The running stopped and after thirty long seconds a scratchy voice came from the other side.

"Who is it? If you are a Pirate y-you should leave now. W-we have guns...", said the voice without a pinch of intimidation.

Smoker rolled his eyes. "Davos! It's me.", he said.

"Master Smoker? Have the Pirates brought you here to get a ransom?", he asked while sounding greatly surprised and greatly worried at the same time.

"No, it's just me and Crocodile. Let me in.", he said.

The door opened just enough to reveal a wide eye ball examining them.

"...but, we have reports from citizens all over the island...they say you came with two evil looking fellows and that they started fighting in the middle of the dockyard", said Davos.

"Yes, they are the Pirates that captured me but we managed to get them to fight each other and we escaped in the commotion.", lied Smoker.

"Ah! Well done, sir. Hurry, come inside!", said Davos.

He opened the door just enough to let both of them squeeze through and closed it immediately.

"Your father will be so glad to know you are safe!", said Davos cheerfully.

"Glad to be home", said Smoker in a unconvincing voice. 

**Funuke , East Blue.(Meanwhile)**

"Where do you think they went?", asked Buggy.

"If I knew we wouldn't be looking for them right now.", replied Mihawk for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Well we can just bust into one of these houses if we really need a place to sleep in for the night. They all seem abandoned.", said Buggy in a sleepy daze. He was likely exhausted from the prior fight and walking/running around the whole day.

"And catch a foreign decease? Or worse? No thanks. If the houses are abandoned, it is for a reason. Our best bet is going where ever they went.", said Mihawk. He was also tired.  
"Ok, so your solution is to just keep walking around this town until we find them by chance?", smirked Buggy.

"Hell of a lot better plan than breaking into an abandoned house. Plus, this would go a lot faster if you actually helped a little.", grunted Mihawk.

"I am helping!", yelled Buggy at Mihawk's face. "Like hell you are!", yelled Mihawk back at him.

"I am this close from punching you in the face!", said Buggy as he demonstrated with his thumb and index finger.

"I'm even closer to burying you and pissing on your grave, stupid clown!", replied Mihawk.

Buggy was actually about to choke him but he suddenly stopped the movement while his hand was in mid-air. Whatever he sensed, Mihawk sensed it too. They both slowly turned their heads to face a tall building to their left. Its windows were all shattered open, its front door was hanging loosely on one of its hinges, and its six-stories provided a tall enough shadow to shield Mihawk and Buggy from the dying rays of the sunset.

Suddenly bright red spots began to light up all over the building. Rays of light were coming from the windows! Slowly they were both hit with the realization that all the small points of light were pointing at them; Their hearts, necks, foreheads, every spot that if injured, would almost certainly cause a painful death. Buggy gulped while Mihawk remained frozen with his mouth wide open. Perhaps this could have been avoided had they just been paying more attention to their surroundings earlier. Was it too late to survive? Was this island where they would meet their end?

"You want to try to run?", whispered Buggy slowly.

"I don't think we can run.", replied Mihawk.

Suddenly the front door of the building burst open and about a dozen or so dark clothed figures with guns aimed at them entered the street. They surrounded Buggy and Mihawk. There were still a few lights in the windows but not as many as before. The dark figure were all wearing some sort of combat armour. They had helmets so it was impossible to see their faces. They did not have one exposed spot of flesh on them; They were like machines, machines of war. They all shouted in unison.

"You're under arrest!"

 **Author's note:** Sorry for not uploading a chapter last week. I wanted to focus on writing plenty of chapters this week so I postponed it last Sunday but I forgot about May the 4th. I am a huge Star Wars fan so I spent the whole week doing Star Wars related stuff, in the end I just did one chapter. However, I will try to make a lot more than 1 for next week. Sorry for late upload btw, was helping out a friend and it ended up taking a lot longer than I thought it would. Peace out :P


	11. Chapter 11: Interrogation room!

Author's note: Sorry, for being gone all this time! It has been quite a few months and I was gone due to working on a separate story (not a fanfic 😛) I have finished that story though and won't have anything to worry about for the foreseeable future. Recently got hooked again on OP so I will continue this series at least until Buggy makes it to the grand line. To make up for all the missed time I will make this one extra long. Also, will try to stay away from some of the awkwardness of the early chapters (mostly because I like to think my humor has changed over the past few months) would also like to enlist the help of a beta reader so message me if you would be interested in doing that. Oh, and lastly, I have decided to make Buggy weak but so lucky that he is OP if that makes sense. You should understand during this episode.

Chapter 11: Interrogation room!

It was a small cube-like room. The ceiling had only one light bulb which dangled from a loose wire and moved by the slightest vibrations. The light-bulb blasted gloomy yellow lights at all kinds of objects within the small and dark room. In the centered was a stainless-steel table that was about three meters long and one meter wide. On one side of the table was a single empty, wooden chair. On the other were two other identical chairs, except these chairs had Buggy and Mihawk on them. They were tied up and unconscious.

Directly in front of them was an ebony wooden door that was closed. On either side of this door were two armed guards standing at attention. They were dressed in the same armor as the men that took them earlier; This was to say both were covered head to toe in a black metal-like armor that completely covered every inch of their bodies that could be considered human. No skin nor hair was visible at all, they seemed like machines.

Suddenly Mihawk stirred in his chair. Mihawk grunted once, twice, and then woke up with a start; The chair creaked and Mihawk performed a face drowning in shock. He took a moment to remember what had happened, he had charged at them when they ordered him to surrender! He decided he would rather go down with a fight than surrender to a couple men with guns. They had shot at him of course, he thought he was gone for when they pumped his body full of bullets. Except they were not bullets, they were sleep darts. For now, at least, Mihawk realized he was alive. He took one side long look at Buggy and realized he too was alive unfortunately. The clown was snoring, his red nose was pressed against his chest and a trail of drool ran from his mouth all the way downwards his chest. The clown almost seemed to be peaceful, too bad Mihawk was petty and he wouldn't stand for his captain staying in happy little dream land for long.

Mihawk stomped his free foot on top of one of Buggy's feet with all his strength. The clown was startled and woke up shouting all sorts of curses that were unbefitting of him. 

"MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD SON OF A MARINE WHORE A THAT HURTS!", yelled the clown at the top of his lungs.

"Morning sunshine, I thought you might want to be awake to see this", said Mihawk in a calm but mocking tone.

"Yeah?! And what is so important you have to stomp my toes into non-existence?!", criticized the clown.

Mihawk nodded slightly in the direction of the still silent guards. The guards were completely unmoving. As if noticing his surroundings for the first time, Buggy wore a gaze of confusion on his face. He also seemed to have forgotten about his foot.

"What the- Where are we?", asked Buggy. Mihawk shrugged slightly with an indifferent expression.

"Who knows. My pick is some sort of torture room though", he said grimly. This drew the attention of Buggy whom was now wary.

" A torture room?! Are they going to torture us to death?!", cried Buggy out loud with a moan.

" Probably, don't know why you are so concerned though. With that devil fruit of yours, they can't kill you no matter how many times they cut you.", said Mihawk with his signature grunt.

"That doesn't mean I can't die you idiot!", yelled Buggy with staggering disbelief at his indifference.

"Yeah, well back to the task at hand. You think those are just mannequins?", inquired Mihawk with another nod at the guards. Buggy was puzzled.

"Why would they be mannequins?", asked Buggy. Mihawk seemed astonished at that question when he turned to look at Buggy.

"Well, we've been awake a while but they just stand there. No movements what so ever and not even a single word. That is more than a little odd so I can only assume they are mannequins meant to scare us long enough for the actually guards to come back from whatever donut break they are taking at the moment.", said Mihawk. Buggy saw the reason in that and suddenly grinned as an idea popped into his head.

"I've got a plan. Follow my lead and we might just get out of here alive!", boasted Buggy. Before Mihawk could reply, Buggy's torso divided itself into small portions. The rope around his torso came loose and fell to the ground. The portions then flew across the room and Buggy reassembled himself directly in front the door. The "guards" were still unmoving, Buggy waved his hands in front one of the "guard's" face and made silly 'take that' faces at it. The "guards" still provided no reaction so Buggy turned around and grinned at Mihawk.

Mihawk almost grinned back at him as well except he witnessed as lights on the helmets of the guards turned first blue then red. Quickly, both guards aimed their rifles at the back of Buggy's head.  
"Buggy watch out!", shouted Mihawk. Buggy turned to see the guards and immediately wet his pants. Both guards spoke in harsh robotic voices " **Surrender now Pirate! You are under arrest!** ". Buggy was too shocked to move or speak so the guards began to squeeze on their triggers with a loud and mechanical sound. Luckily, the door burst open and a man ran in to stop this.

"SENTINELS! STAND DOWN!" 

**Somewhere else in the same building.**

Smoker was sprawled on the comfortable sofa in the vast and well-lit living room. Crocodile was leaning against the wall adjacent to the sofa. She was counting the money that Davos had given her in an envelope. The money was from Smoker's father—whom was currently busy—for bringing Smoker back safe. Years ago, he had hired Crocodile to act as a family body guard; In effect, Smoker had grown up for the past years of his life with her watching over his shoulder and they had developed what you could call a brother-sister relationship. Smoker was finally bored out of his wits. He sat up and stared at Crocodile until she noticed he was looking at her. She glanced away from her money at him and sent him a questioning gaze.

" I just don't know what is taking him so long.", he said in a grumpy voice. Crocodile put her money away and sat next to him on the sofa but not before grabbing a book from a nearby book shelf and opening it to a certain page.

" He is probably just messing around with some of his creations like usual", she said disinterested.

" Yeah, his son goes missing and reappears but he is too busy playing with his toys. He sure has his priorities straight", he grumbled.

" Well, what do you expect? You go "missing" every two months or so therefore I would be more surprised if he still thought much of it", she said with a slight smile. At that moment Davos appeared from the kitchen carrying a tray filled with snacks.

" I figured you two would be hungry after the long journey", he said with a pleasing smile on his old and wrinkled face. Smoker unloaded a cup of tea from the tray and thanked Davos, whom escaped back inside the kitchen. Smoker took a sip and almost burnt his toung when he heard a familiar voice yell "Buggy watch out!". The voice belonged to that Mihawk no doubt, and it came from downstairs in the basement. That was what his father was doing! The two clowns were captured after all. They were likely transported inside through the back entrance otherwise he would have seen them being dragged in.

Smoker however knew that this shout meant they were in trouble and whether he want to admit it or not, he liked those pirates. He glanced quickly at Crocodile who already had her hand on the handle of one of her swords. She looked back at him grimly before speaking to him directly

"Want to see what that is about?", she asked.

"Yeah, let's go", he responded.

 **Back in the interrogation room**

Upon being given their instructions, the guards seemed to relax; The flashing red lights turned blue and they resumed the stance of attention. Buggy was however still gazing at them with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE IN THE NAME OF THE SEA KING GOD WAS THAT!?", he proclaimed. The man who had just entered spoke.

"Oh them? They are my sentinels. Artificial soldiers really. They are just metal and lack human intuition and such but are still great for defense and such" the man said proudly. He produced a wide grin.

" You made those?!", asked Buggy in a strained tone. The man's grin wavered a little but he responded with " Well yes of course, they are my creations."

" YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST HAD ME KILLED!", screamed Buggy as he held on to the man's shirt collar. The man seemed to shrink ten sizes as he squirmed. 

"I am sorry! Please sir, be gentle with me! I meant you no harm at all!", begged the tiny man. Mihawk chose this time to intervene of course; He cleared his throat to get some attention before talking.

" Oi, Buggy, the man just helped you out a bit. Cut him some slack, this was obviously some sort of misunderstanding." Buggy seemed to think through this a bit before he sighed; The man's collar was let go of and Buggy gave him a little more personal space. The man seemed grateful and silently gave Mihawk a 'bless you' look.

"So, I assume you work here or something? Or at least you know why we are here." Buggy said this as he took a moment to analyze the appearance of the man. The man was of average height and weight, he had dark eyes and black hair with tuffs of white here and there. His hair was short and he seemed to have a rather ordinary face. He wore silver glasses and a black business suit that was neatly ironed. On top of his suit was a white lab coat.

"Ah yes, well the funny story is that the person whom has brought you here is me" was the man's answer. He still trembled a little. Buggy was shocked enough to almost grab the man by the collar again but at that moment two people burst into the room. One of with immediately tackled him to the ground. The other drew a sword and positioned it just next to the first person's cheek and right above his throat. Buggy over reacted as usual.

"Holy shit! What is wrong with this messed up town?! Can a guy just go a few seconds without being threatened here?!" Buggy's face froze however when he saw who these two people were. He relaxed.

"Oh, it's you two. Cancer and Sandy, right?", he asked.

" It's Smoker you bastard! Smoker and Crocodile!", said the boy who had tackled him. The man in the lab coat tapped the boy's shoulder warily.

" Smokey, all this violence really isn't necessary.", he said.

"But we heard yelling.", responded Smoker.

"Yes, that was just a misunderstanding?", he said still a tad bit nervous.

" Sir, these men are dangerous Pirates. You shouldn't have them loose and moving" intervened Crocodile.

"Croco-chan, I am so very glad you think that highly of me but I honestly don't care at all about this guy. We are the ones that were dragged here in the first place," there was a short pause "Also what is up with you and pointing your sharp toys at my throat. Hmm? What has my throat every done to you?!" Before Crocodile could respond however, the man intervened.

"Yes, well I suppose it is time I explain why you are here," he said " I have been receiving phone calls from scared citizens that they saw two 'scary' looking men fighting in the town dock. So naturally I sent my sentinels to bring you to me for interrogation"

"I don't know what's more surprising, that this town actually has citizens or that some of them thought this clown was scary" said Mihawk as he nodded in Buggy's direction. " I'll have you know I am plenty scary" said a pouting Buggy.

"Well, I would like to start the interrogation now if you don't mind" he pointed an open palm at Buggy's empty chair. Buggy was reluctant.

"I would rather not have to order the sentinels to restrain you. Again." said the man. Buggy grumbled and sat down. Smoker and Crocodile were now standing at the side of the room and paying attention intently. The man sat down and crossed his fingers.

" So, first off, introductions. Yay" said the man with forced enthusiasm

" I am Dr. Soot. You are?", he asked

" Mihawk. The clown is Buggy", responded the swordsman.

"Wait your last name is Soot?", asked Buggy incredulously. The doctor nodded.

" So, he is Smoker Soot?", asked Buggy with a point at Smoker. It was Smoker who responded this time.

"Yeah, what's it to you?", he asked.

" Gyahahaha! Your name is Smoker Soot?! If I were you I would murder whoever gave you that name!", shouted Buggy within fits of laughter. Even Mihawk and Crocodile smiled a bit.

" I gave him that name", said Dr. Soot.

" You're his father?", inquired Mihawk.

"I am", responded Dr. Soot.  
"Gyahaha! That explains a lot!", exclaimed Buggy. The Dr noticed Smoker was getting irritated so he carried on.

" To change the subject, if you will. What is your profession?", asked Soot.

"Pirates. Although I wouldn't really call it a profession. More like doing whatever the hell we want", said Buggy. He had calmed down a bit but was still cheery.

" But of course, you already knew that. didn't you?", said Mihawk. Soot gave him a grim nod.

" Yes, I hoped that I was wrong however. It seems I will have to cut this short now that I know. How many crewmates do you have? Where are they? Do they know where they are?", asked the man in rapid succession.

" We are sort of just a two-man crew for now", said Buggy.

" Very well, I am sorry", said Soot sadly.

" What for?", asked everyone at the same time.

" I am afraid I will have to kill you two", said Soot. Silence fell upon on the room for seconds but finally it was Buggy who broke it.

"Gyahaha. Good one. Seriously though, why are you sorry?", he asked. Dr. Soot didn't respond.

" Buggy. I think he is serious", said Mihawk grimly.

"Oh, come on. Look at him, I've seen plenty of killers before and he isn't like them. Hell, I doubt he has the back bone to hit us. I would be more scared of a girl scout.", he said as he rolled his eyes.

"I can hear you, you know", said the gloomy doctor in a slightly offended tone.

" Dad, why would you say something like that? You have never threatened to kill pirates before", said Smoker. He and Crocodile seemed quite shocked. Soot turned to look at his son and frowned.

" It is Gunson, he and his crew are getting ready to depart for the grand line and they said they can't afford for anyone to hold them back. He thinks his rivals might try to come here and take the Sentinel factory from him so he ordered me to kill any unwelcomed visitors", he said.

"Ugh! So you listen to him? Is that what you are now? Just another one of Gunson's pets?", growled Smoker.

"I have no choice Smokey. You know what he did last time I refused to do what he said. You know what he will do if I refuse now.", he said in a saddened tone.

"Wait, so you guys are going to kill us?!", shouted Buggy as he now began to realize just how serious Soot is. They ignored him.

" He doesn't have to know. You can just let them go or send them to the marines!", yelled Smoker. He was desperate to stop his father from doing such a thing. Sure, he didn't particularly like Buggy or Mihawk but he didn't want them dead either.

" It is no use, he knows already. Before he left, he set up security den den mushi at the dock. He knew of these two the moment they stepped off their boat. Soon he will call me to confirm that I have done what he asked and you know as well as I do that he is good at detecting lies!", said Soot with dislike still glued to his face.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!", cried Buggy.

Smoker seemed to be deflated at this realization as much as his father.

"There is nothing to be done about it than", he said weakly.

His father nodded. "Indeed"

"Don't think of it bastards! I'll kill you!", yelled Buggy. Buggy finally got the attention he desired when Soot turned to him.

"I am sorry boy, but it seems we will regrettably be doing the killing today", he said. He then spoke to the Sentinels.

" Sentinels, keep them secured in here for the rest of the night. We will have an execution in the morning.", Soot, Smoker, and Crocodile all left the room with heads slightly hung down. The Sentinels closed the door tight and aimed their rifles at the still shocked Buggy and the strangely quiet Mihawk.

" **Any movements and you die now!** ", said the Sentinels.

The shocked Buggy was on the verge of lashing out.

"This isn't how I will die!", he growled.

"Calm yourself. We will be fine", said Mihawk in a low voice. This caught Buggy's attention.

" Why? Do you have a plan?", asked Buggy hopefully.

"Nope", he said.

"We are so screwed!", shouted Buggy.

 **End!**

 **For now.**


	12. Chapter 12: Late Night Visit

**Author's note:** I have decided that I really enjoyed being able to post a 3k+ word chapter last time as opposed to my regular 1k so I will do that with a new schedule that I have devised. Will try to set apart time from my day to AT LEAST write 500 words every day and then release a chapter at the end of the week. Of course, there will be times when I won't be able to do this be it because I was just too damn busy throughout the week or because I was too damn lazy throughout the week but I will try to stick to this schedule. This means you should (hopefully be seeing 3-3.5k word chapters from now on every Sunday). Also, still looking for beta reader and if you have any ideas for future villains/allies send me a review and I'll see what I can do. By the way, you may notice that I like to use modern slang/references every once in a while. This is of course for comedic effect 95% of the time so you shouldn't take it too seriously. Normally, it is just me or Buggy joking around. Send me a review if you catch the "hidden" slang word in this chapter 😛

 **Chapter 12: Late night visit**

It was midnight on Funuke. The interrogation room was still the same as it had been hours ago. Both Buggy and Mihawk were in their chairs and the Sentinels were still on "lock down" mode or rather "go sit in the corner and reflect on what you've done until we are given the orders to publicly execute you" mode.

" Why did the chicken cross the road?", asked Buggy in an uninterested voice for what must have been the thousandth time.

" Buggy.", said Mihawk with a painfully depressed voice.

"Yes?", he responded.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up.", he said aggressively. To which Buggy just sighed in response.

"You know, maybe time would go by faster if you engaged in conversation.", he told Mihawk.

"Is it going by faster for you?", asked Mihawk.

"No.", answered Buggy.

" Well, that is why I am not going to waste my final breathes talking to you.", said Mihawk matter-of-factly.

" Have it your way.", said Buggy with a grunt. He placed his feet up on the table in front of them. Both Sentinels reacted swiftly by aiming their rifles at his forehead and taking the safety off. Buggy flinched and quickly put his feet back down.

" Ok ok, sorry. I keep forgetting", said Buggy with open palms on each side of his face in a sign of surrender. He attempted to imitate their metallic voices " **No movements human!** "

Buggy leaned a bit closer to Mihawk and whispered to him. "Can you believe these guys? Geez, won't even let me relax my legs a bit.", he whispered in annoyance. Mihawk of course gave him a death glare and whispered back.

" Poor little Buggy. They won't let him relax his little witty legs a bit. Try having an itch in the back of your neck and not being able to scratch it for hours.", he whispered in a baby like tone for the first part and a much more violent tone for the last.

" That's what has been bothering you all this time? You could have said so, here let me scratch you", said Buggy. He quickly separated his hand from his wrist and made sure to keep it hidden from the sight of the Sentinels as it made its way to Mihawk's neck and started scratching.

" Oh god, that feels good", moaned Mihawk. " A bit higher. There that's the spot", he whispered.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Both Buggy and Mihawk jumped in their seats. Buggy quickly drew his hand back to its resting place as one of the Sentinels moved from its post to open the door. In the open doorway, Buggy could see that sand witch Crocodile. She was carrying tray stacked high with rice cakes and with two tall jugs of beer.

She was wearing purple night gown but somehow still managed to give off an intimidating aura, especially with her thick fur coat which she wore on top the gown; Seriously, who wears a fur coat and a night gown at the same time? Not anyone normal, that's for sure. Although Buggy would be lying if he said she didn't at least look mildly attractive. Of course, this was most likely because Buggy is a teen pirate with raging hormones.

" I've brought food for the prisoners. I have also come to take over your watch duty. The doctor says he wants you two to recharge your batteries so you are ready for tomorrows execution. I'll be here until you get back", she said to the Sentinels. They took a few seconds to process this with their artificial brains and saw it as reasonable. They left without a word and Crocodile entered. She closed the door behind her and sat down.

She didn't speak at all as she placed the tray and jugs in front of them. She then sat back on her chair and gazed directly in front of her as if she were uninterested in both Buggy and Mihawk.

" It's a pleasure having you dine with us, Madame. Thank you for bringing us such fine cuisine.", said Buggy sarcastically in between chunks of rice cakes.

" Keep giving me that sass and I'll shove my sword down your throat", she said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh well, you haven't yet and I've given you plenty of sass so either you're bluffing or you like my face too much", said Buggy with a wink.

" Or I just don't see the point in wasting my valuable energy to get rid of your miserable excuse for a life", she said.

Buggy would have given her a snarky reply if Mihawk hadn't intervened. He cleared his throat.

" Can you two shut the fuck up already and untie me? How am I supposed to eat like this?", said a clearly irritated Mihawk. Crocodile seemed to think this over for a few seconds.

"I've got a better idea. Clown-boy, you feed him.", she said with a quick point of a finger at Buggy.

"What? Why me?", he asked.

"Well he is your lover, isn't he? Why not feed him yourself?", she said with a devilish grin.

Buggy and Mihawk were both glaring at each other for several minutes without talking. That's right, several MINUTES it was like they were telling each other's life stories telepathically. Someone might have said 'Aw, they are having a moment' but that someone would be the worst kind of fanfic reader and they would also be severely wrong because finally they both looked at Crocodile and broke the silence together.

"What. The. Fuck.", they said in monotone voices.

"Give me my food dammit!", growled Mihawk immediately after as if instantly forgetting Crocodile's comment. Crocodile sighed her annoyance.

"Fine, I'm not going to untie you though so open your mouth", she commanded. Mihawk did as he was told and she forcefully shoved the five of the biggest rice cakes she could find into his mouth. His face instantly looked like a jumbo size balloon.

" Hey, you're going to kill him if you shove that much into his mouth right away", said Buggy alarmed.

"Oh, he'll be fine", she Crocodile nonchalantly. Mihawk was, in fact, not fine but that didn't stop her from forcing his mouth open once more and emptying his jug of beer down his throat. Mihawk's face was now as purple as he furiously worked to quickly chew and swallow his food before choking to death. Lucky for him, he could hold his breath for roughly two minutes so once he finished his food he took several large gasps for air and seemingly passed out from either exhaustion or shock. Or both.

" See? He's fine.", said Crocodile matter-of-factly.

" You're a monster!", cried Buggy astonished.

Suddenly Mihawk raised his head and drew one final sharp gasp of air. His eyes were wide and his face was drenched with sweat.

" What the fuck was that?", he asked Crocodile in a strained voice. She shrugged.

" Anyways, as you probably have suspected already, I am here for more than to just to baby sit and feed you. I have come here to tell you two about the history of this island and who Gunson is as well as why we must obey him. But you already knew that, right?", she said mysteriously. Buggy was slightly intrigued yet mostly confused.

" Um. No. I really don't know why you would assume that we have assumed such an assumption.", he said as his tongue almost tripped over itself by using the verb too many times.

" Yeah me too", confirmed Mihawk who was still more than slightly irritated at his attempted murder.

" What? You're kidding.", she said in disbelief.

" Nope", they both responded.

" I mean, it was kind of obvious from the get go", she said.

" Not really.", said Buggy indifferently.

" No seriously, like typically this is the part in the movie where they have a major flashback that reveals the 'bad guy' is not so bad at all and sets up the later arrival of the true antagonist.", she said.

" What type of movies do you watch?", asked Mihawk incredulously.

" Yeah, that sounds like terrible world building", said Buggy.

" Oh, for crying out loud! Fine you win! Happy?! Just shut up and listen already", she growled.

Buggy and Mihawk did as told and waited for her 'flashback'.

 **Flashback (2 years ago)**

A younger Smoker ran through the streets of Funuke. The streets were busy and much livelier than at present. At present all citizens stay hidden within their own homes and only leave their houses when absolutely necessary; Back then, they didn't have a fraction of the fear that consumes them now. In the present, Funuke resembles a town that was reclaimed by the forest; That is only because the citizens fear even going out to trim vines or cut down the trees that invade the many once busy streets.

Two years ago, Funuke was very different and rather than being known as the island of cowards, it was known as the island of machines. This is because Dr. Soot—whom was once a renowned scientist under the employ of the World Government—had perfected the art of building artificial humans: Robots. These were and are still known as Sentinels. Funuke back then was in perfect harmony between robot and human. The World Government had offered several times to buy an army of Sentinels from Soot but he refused every time and swore his creations would never become weapons.

Suddenly, Smoker ran head first into a tall woman. The woman had light blond hair and blooming hazel eyes. She had been talking with a teenage girl in a fur coat. The blond woman however was most important to Smoker; She was his mother. He hugged her and she smiled.

" Where you running to?", she asked kindly.

" Dad promised I could see his master piece experiment remember?", he said with great enthusiasm.

"Oh, that's right. I must have forgotten. Oh, but before you go would you like to meet someone?", she said as she raised a hand in the direction of the teen in the fur coat. It was Crocodile.

" Say hello to her. Her father is an acquaintance of your father. She is just dropping by to ask your father a few questions", she said. Once the introductions were done with Smoker excused himself and ran ahead towards his home. The front door was unlocked when he got there for there was no need for locks in the peaceful town back then; Everyone loved each other and none wished to do harm. He ran down the stairs and into a narrow hallway to the left. He entered the third door of the hallway and found himself in his father's massive lab. Inside the lab were dozens of men in white lab coats.

The floor was polished so much so that it shined like a mirror and the stainless-steel lab tables glinted as if they were made of diamonds. At the center of the room was a ten-foot tall Sentinel, Smoker was awestruck upon laying eyes on it. It was an intimidating hunk of dark blue metal that was disproportionally in the shape of a man, it had large arms and torso than legs with a small head on top. The light indicators that would be his "eyes" were currently off so Smoker knew the robot was not activated but was still plenty intimidated. A small group of men were, assumingly, putting the finishing touches to the robot. They were messing around with the wires that protruded from the robot's head when a familiar voice called out to them.

" Alright people, nice work. How about we go on a thirty-minute lunch break and continue?", Dr. Soot asked. The scientists were pleased by this idea— they must have been working hard— so one by one they began to leave the lab until only Dr. Soot and Smoker remained.

" Dad that thing is amazing", cheered Smoker while pointing at the robot.

"That 'thing' has a name. We've been calling it Gunson", replied Dr. Soot equally as cheerful as Smoker.

"Gunson? His dad is a gun?! Amazing!", cried out Smoker with a shocked expression. His father laughed.

"No, sadly his father is not a gun. We call him Gunson because he is heavily equipped to fight against pirates", he said.

"Oh, didn't you always tell me you left the World Government because you didn't like building weapons for them though?", asked Smoker.

" Indeed," replied his father grimly. "But sadly, weapons are essential for survival in the world we live in. Gunson will keep us safe from whatever threat decides they want to rumble", he finished. Smoker seemed to think this over.

"Anyways, have you brought the 'package'?", asked his father in a cheerful tone once more.

" Oh, right! I've got it right here", Smoker pulled out a neatly wrapped square like object from an inner pocket of his jacket. It was soft to the touch; He gave it to his father. Dr. Soot unwrapped it began to devour it immediately and began to devour the tuna sandwiches. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he moaned.

"Sweet Buddha! I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning!", he said in between bites.

"So how close are you to being done?", asked Smoker.  
"Pretty close", said his father as he continued eating.

"We are just doing some final modifications on Gunson's morality code.", he said.

"Morality code? A robot with morals?", asked Smoker.

"Well of course, we wouldn't want him going terminator on us. We have to make him friendly to humans before turning him on", he said.

"Interesting", noted Smoker.

Smoker sat on top a lab table and faced Gunson. He leaned back against his out stretched arms but accidently brushed his hand against a switch. His father saw this and was alarmed.

"No!", he yelled frantically as he threw his sandwich aside.

Smoker was shocked because instantly a cable that connected the switch to Gunson lit up and slowly the light indicators Gunson had for eyes lit up as well. There was this loud metal on metal scratching sound as Gunson roared to life and broke free of his cables.

 **Back in the present day**

"So, let me get this straight," said Buggy. "You created a giant human killing robot and because of a kid's clumsiness you are now being controlled by him?"

"Pretty much", replied Crocodile.

" I mean, how strong can one robot possibly be?", asked Mihawk.

" Pretty strong. Gunson isn't just your typical robot. He is a class one war Sentinel.", she said.

"What do you mean?", asked Buggy.

"Mr. Soot isn't the inventor of the Sentinels really. They are ancient tech that was lost to humanity but he managed to regain enough of the ancient knowledge to build them; Albeit, not as powerful as the real deal.", she said.

"There are three classes of Sentinel class three are mostly just for small tasks like delivering mail. Imagine a flying metal bird. Class two are like the ones that were guarding you before I showed up; They are a lot like humans in many ways but still lack many human capabilities. Class one on the other hand are much smarter and stronger than your regular human. They are the super humans of the robot world.", she finished.

"Ok, but can you guys not beat him? I mean he is just one robot and you and Smoker are logias", said Mihawk.

"It's not that easy. Gunson went on a rampage when he woke and all the other Sentinels joined him, they nearly killed half the island and enslaved the rest; Most people don't have the guts to go up against him especially now that Mr. Soot has been providing him with all his new toys.", she said.

"What sort of toys, other class one Sentinels for starters. There are four now; And he has also been forced to give them regular enhancements and to build them an army. Some of the enhancements are even capable of countering logia powers. In return, Gunson spares the remaining citizens", she said.

"Where is the world government in all this?", Buggy asked suddenly.

" Yeah, didn't Soot work for them? Doesn't he have contacts he can call or are they not interested in capturing robot pirates.", asked Mihawk. Crocodile sighed.

" Marines in these parts are even more scared of the Sentinels besides Soot quit years ago and I suppose they still haven't gotten over it so they don't care much what happens to us", she said.

"Well, fuck those guys", said Buggy suddenly.

"Indeed", said both Crocodile and Mihawk. Buggy grinned widely soon after as if an idea popped into his head.

"Let me show this Gunson what's what! Me and Mihawk will beat him and his little toaster crew!", he said triumphantly as if he had already won.


	13. Chapter 13: Russian Roulette

Author's note: I would like to point out that I want to give everyone (at least all the important people) on Buggy's crew a sort of gag. This happens in the SH crew like Luffy and his meat/stupidity or Zoro and his beer/getting lost or Sanji being a perverted creep. Buggy already has a gag himself, he sort of doesn't notice things until they are slammed into his face (can be literally or metaphorically). This already happens in the manga and anime so I didn't have to get creative. I don't want to confirm anything because Smoker and Crocodile have OP fruits in terms of where we are in the story right now but I gave them gags just in case they join the crew later; Smoker has the 'Don't call me Smokey!' thing and Crocodile is severely defensive about her breast? (ok to be honest I still haven't gotten Crocodile's gag down to a T). Anyways, question of the day is what should Mihawk's gag be? Peace out 😛

Chapter 13: Russian Roulette

"What?", asked Crocodile incredulously.

"You heard me. If you guys don't have the balls to deal with the tin can we'll do it for you", he said.

"Why would you do that for us?", she asked curiously.

" Because, if this works, me and Mihawk go free. No questions asked.", he said coolly.

" Hold on there, don't just go making assumptions like that. What makes you think I'll help you?", intervened Mihawk.

"Huh, didn't you say you wanted to be my side kick or something?", said Buggy with innocent confusion.

"No, I didn't you idiot!", yelled Mihawk as he scowled.

"I just said I would follow you around until I could beat you", he finished.

"None, of that matters. Do you two seriously think you have a chance against Gunson and his crew?", she exclaimed.

"Sandy," started Buggy.

"Crocodile", she corrected.

"Of course,", he continued.

"I know one thing and that is that however little chance we have of success, it is still better than execution.", he said coolly. It was unusual seeing the clown this serious. Crocodile's face grew darker.

" How do you propose we even go about this?", she asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that Sandy. I've got a master plan and that is for me to know and you to find out", he said with a grin.

"Fine, but if we are going to team up, you two need to pass a little test first", she said.

"Sure, what kind of test?", asked Buggy boldly.

She pulled a big silver revolver from a pocket in her fur coat and placed it on the table in between the three of them. Two audible gulps could be heard.

" If we are to team up, I need to know that the odds are in our favor", she said bluntly.

" And how will playing Russian roulette help at all?", asked Buggy a bit frantically.

" It is loaded with three bullets meaning there are three blank spaces. Even I don't know which order these spaces are at.", she said.

"We each take turns and if you two, I'll team up with you.", she said.

"That's easy for you to say! You're a logia, these bullets won't have any effect on you.", exclaimed Buggy.

" That doesn't mean I don't take risks too. If Gunson finds out I even considered oposing him, he'll have my head; And they actually do have methods of killing me.", she said.

" Alright than," spoke Mihawk.

"Lets get this over with. I'll go first", he finished. All eyes were on him now. Crocodile gave him a small smile and aimed the revolver at him.

" I have to say, I am impressed with you bird eyes; You've got some balls of steel to look straight at me and my gun without a hint of fear.", she said.

" Any last words?", asked Buggy cautiously. Mihawk gave him a glance of acknowledgement and seemed to think about the question for a while.

"Hm, yes. If I die—", Mihawk was interrupted by a loud clicking sound. Crocodile had pulled the trigger. Luckily, no bullet escaped the chamber. Mihawk however had the expression of a man that was actually shot by a bullet. Buggy shook his head at Crocodile incredulously, and she just sat there with a look of total innocence on her face. Finally, it was Mihawk who interrupted the silence.

"What the hell was that?", yelled Mihawk.

"Sorry, I thought you were finished.", she said in an uninterested tone as she took a quick glance to her fingernails.

"I could have had something really important to say! Like the cure for cancer or something!", exclaimed Mihawk.

" Well do you?", both Buggy and Crocodile asked.

"Do I what?", inquired Mihawk.

"Have the cure for cancer", said Buggy.

"No!", shouted Mihawk.

"But I could've", he added after a few moments of silence.

"Well there you have it", said Buggy.

"No harm, no foul.", added Crocodile.

"I hate you guys so much.", muttered Mihawk under his breath as his head hung low.

"Alright than! My turn", said Crocodile as she ignored Mihawk's muttering. She raised her gun to the right side of her head and squeezed the trigger. There was a metallic click but no bullet. She half smiled.

"Your turn", she said as she pointed the gun at Buggy's forehead. Surprisingly, he didn't so much as flinch.

"You do know that you have a 75% chance of dying right?", she asked.

"Of course, I am just feeling lucky. That's all.", he said as he chuckled to himself. Crocodile hesitated for a moment before shrugging to herself and squeezing the trigger.

There was a loud bang and the muzzle of the revolver lit up. Buggy's chair tipped from the impact and it along with him fell to the ground loudly. His body remained unmoving for several seconds. Mihawk tried to twist around to look at him but couldn't see past his chest.

"Buggy!", he yelled out. Crocodile was disappointed. It seems like it wasn't meant to be.

Author's note: Geez what a grim ending! I wanted this chapter to be much longer and I still have so much I can add to this but unfortunately, (due to unforeseen circumstances) I will have to go off the grid completely for the next six days. I will be back on Wednesday next week and hopefully be able to give you all a much longer chapter by next Sunday. Until now, this is all I was able to accomplish this week. I humbly apologize. Also, #RipNetNeutrality


	14. Chapter 14: Russian Roulette Part 2

Author's note: Back at it this weekend! No weekly question this week. Just going to try to finish off what I intended to include last chapter so we can get to the fighting in hopefully one or two chapters (approximate guess right now is somewhere in January). May have to cut a few scenes of dialogue out though just because I don't have much time to finish this off this week due to Christmas and all. Peace out 😀

Chapter 14: Russian Roulette part 2

Buggy's body remained unmoving on the cold floor of the room. Mihawk could only turn around enough to see his chest but it was obvious that Buggy was surely dead. Crocodile stared down at the surface of the table and sighed to herself.

"Well shit. Almost thought we had a chance there.", she said in a low voice. Mihawk turned to her and gave her a 'Really? You're still concerned about that?' Look. Crocodile focused her attention on the silver bullet that was stuck to the cement wall straight ahead of her. Seems the bullet went straight through the poor bastard. She noticed something else, there was no blood anywhere near the bullet or the visible parts of Buggy's body. At that moment, two hands that were invisible to her grabbed her shoulders from behind. She jumped in her seat suddenly and shrieked in surprise. She grabbed frantically for her katana and attempted to swing at her shoulder. She heard a hysterical laugh coming from in front of her and immediately knew what was going on so he turned to Buggy. She looked pissed. In front of her was Buggy, he was perfectly fine and laughing his ass off at her. He pointed at her with a hand-less arm as if to publicly outing someone who slipped on a patch of ice on the sidewalk. Mihawk was right next to him; He was smirking slightly at her with a hint of mock on his eyes. That swordsman is spending way too much time with the clown-boy as one of the thoughts that rang subconsciously through Crocodile's mind before she snapped at them.

"What was that! I thought you were dead, you stupid clown!", she snapped. Buggy attempted to calm himself enough from his laughing to respond but failed to so instead he quickly glanced at Mihawk as if signaling him to explain. Mihawk sighed and spoke up.

Flashback 

The clown was too relaxed not to be planning something. Mihawk knew this so he payed close attention to him as Crocodile began to squeeze the trigger. The bullet left the barrel of the gun with a bright miniature explosion. It flew across the table and with each inch it grew closer, he could see Buggy's expression slightly change. He was clearly beginning to doubt himself and his plan but at the last moment he did something only someone with as keen a pair of eyes as Mihawk could notice. As if in slow motion, Mihawk witnessed as the bullet crept closer to the base of Buggy's skull. When it was just inches away, he suddenly saw a bullet-size passage begin to open in Buggy's forehead. The passage was gone as soon as it had appeared and so was the bullet. Buggy placed a look of both shock and horror on his face and tilted his head back as quick as possible right before the bullet hit the wall behind him. His chair tilted back and fell on the ground, all the while Mihawk couldn't help but think he was a pretty damn good actor. He figured he might as well play along just because he didn't like Crocodile much after she pulled the trigger before he could spill his final words.

Currently

Mihawk finished his story. Crocodile, still ashamed of her reaction, had her head held down.

"I see.", she said in a low voice.

"I'll murder the both of you before the executioners have a chance!", she yelled as she stood up and prepared to throw herself on top of both of them and beat the crap out of both men.

"Wait hold on! But I passed", yelled Buggy with his hands held up to his head and his palms pointing out.

"Like hell you did! The bullet fired! You failed!", she exclaimed.

"You only said you wouldn't team up if any one of us was shot.", he blurted out.

Mihawk's eyes burst open. Could it be this was his plan all along?

"And you did get shot", snapped Crocodile. Buggy shook his head.

"No, I ALMOST got shot. I dodged at the right moment. You never said anything about dodging.", he said with a smirk. Crocodile faltered.

"But. But that's different! You took my conditions too seriously. You're just getting technical now.", she blurted out.

"So? I still survived. Pirates break the rules, if Gunson fancies himself as one he'll break rules too.", he said. Crocodile took a moment to think this over and then sighed greatly before responding.

"Alright fine you win.", she said with a quick roll of her eyes. Buggy pumped his fist in triumph.

"I assume you have a plan", said Crocodile. All eyes were on Buggy.

"Of course. Just make sure to show up here tomorrow an hour before our execution and all will be revealed then", he said. Crocodile gave him a questioning look but just then there was a knock on the door. She opened it and it was the Sentinels, they were back. She gave a quick glanch back at both Mihawk and Buggy before leaving without saying anymore words. The Sentinels took their usual posts at the doorway and relaxed. Mihawk leaned a bit sideways and whispered into Buggy's ear.

"So, what is your plan?", he inquired.

Buggy gave him a quick sidelong glance and smirked a little. He leaned in just as Mihawk had and whispered back.

"Um. Does improvise and hope for the best count as a plan?", he asked.

Mihawk gave him a shocked look and then looked straight forward at the Sentinels.

"We are so screwed", he murmured to himself.


	15. Chapter 15: Secret Recipe

Author's note: I'M BACK! Surprised? Thought I died under a rock? Well you're half right; I died under the weight of my winter break laziness. May be totally inactive for a while or at least not as active as usual because I have exams this month and currently am studying like hell. I want to end this arc soon though because it is just dragging out way too much so going to cut a lot of things short for this chapter. Also, random question but, am I making Buggy too much of a mastermind? 😀

Chapter 16: Secret recipe?!

Crocodile walked out of the interrogation room and made a swift turn to her right before coming face to face with Smoker. He was leaning against the wall next to the door and giving her an accusing glare.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, you know.", said Crocodile before walking past him. Smoker straitened and followed closely behind.

"I heard your scheming.", said Smoker.

"Don't know what you are talking about. We were just exchanging... cooking recipes. Yeah, cooking recipes", said Crocodile with a slight nod as if believing the lie herself. Smoker rolled his eyes.

" You can't beat Gunson. You must know that!", he yelled. Crocodile stared at him. He continued.

" You were there when he demonstrated dad's craftmanship. You saw what he did to Mr. Hildako and Mrs. Elgea. The school children, the priests, all the policemen, and...my mother.", he said the last with an emotional tone of voice. Crocodile sighed.

" I came to this island because I wanted answers your father could offer. I've told you that right?", she asked. Gears turned in the boy's head.

"Yeah, your dad", he said to which Crocodile nodded.

"I've stayed all this time and put off my search for him because I thought you were like me. I thought you needed help and answers; But I've just realized that what you really need is justice.", she said. Smoker looked at her.

"My father once said that there are once-in-a-life-time opportunities that you should hold onto with all the might of the wide, blue sea. This is one of those times I think.", she took a glance out the window and gazed quickly at the horizon and at the moon-lit waves of the beach. She looked back at Smoker and gave him a smile before speaking again.

"I think that if we succeed: I'll go out to search for him again", she said. Smoker glanced out the window as she had done and back at her. He took a sigh.

"If you get me killed I will ghost-haunt your ass for eternity.", he smiled.

"How can I help?", he asked.

1 hour before the execution

All four of them were sitting around the table. The Sentinels were let go of their duties for the following hours and Crocodile quickly explained that Smoker would be joining them in their plan.

"Glad to have you on board, Smokey Soot", said Buggy.

" Quiet clown", replied Smoker.

"So, the plan you said you had yesterday: What is it?", inquired Crocodile.

"Oh that! Yeah. Well. You see.", started Buggy before being cut off.

"He has no plan", interrupted Mihawk.

"For fucks sake!", yelled Smoker.

"I am out of here", said Smoker angrily as he got up.

"Hold your horses", said Buggy calmly. Smoker sat down and looked at him expecting some trick.

"What my partner here means to say is... I didn't have a plan when I tricked Ms. Eatyourheartout over there into helping us out.", said Buggy as he gave a quick glance to Mihawk, then Crocodile, before returning his cheerful gaze unto Smoker.

"However, I do have a plan right now. One that I spent all night thinking of.", he added.

"Ok, tell us this plan than", said Mihawk. Buggy turned towards Crocodile.

" Do you have a pen and piece of paper?", he asked. The items were drawn from Crocodiles coat pocket and placed on the table, in front of Buggy.

"Thanks", said the clown before righting a list and dragging it to the center of the table for others to see. Smoker began to read the first few words written on the list.

" 2 kg of Red Line salt. 3 kg of Peter's power powder. Thirty green crayons. Twenty red eggs. Five wings of a bat-fish. Twelve eyes of a wild sea tiger.", the list got crazier and more complex with each item and ended in " 8 kg of Gangster Gary's Great Gunpowder". The list left everyone except Buggy with bewildered expressions.

"What the hell is this list", asked Crocodile.

" It's a recipe", replied Buggy simply. This drew even greater looks of bewilderment from the others. Buggy sighed and began explaining.

" Ok so when I was on Gold Roger's ship, I wouldn't be allowed to go into the kitchen but one night, I really wanted something to eat and all the cooks were asleep so I cooked myself a midnight snack. Now keep in mind that I must have been quiet young and I supposed the fact that I had never made a snack for myself was also a contributing factor but to keep on point I just sort of put a bunch of things in a blender and ended up making a powdery substance thing. About 20 kg of it in fact.", the others were left astonished and with opened mouths and wide eyes.

" It was a big blender", added Buggy. The others still looked at him the same way.

" I was hungry and didn't know much about food ok!", he added once again.

"Ok, let me get this straight.", started Crocodile with a laboring expression.

" You mean to tell me that your big plan is to give Gunson a fucked-up midnight snack!", she yelled.

"What? No! Listen the blender ended up waking the cook and he scorned me and rushed me out of the kitchen. Said that whatever it is that I made was just horrible and threw it over the side of the ship inside a pot.", said Buggy.

"Makes sense, I would have done the same", commented Mihawk.

"But then, the water where the pot had splashed on exploded and the hull was damaged", continued Buggy.

" Wait so, that whole story that was going around the newspaper a few years back; The one about the cabin boy that almost accidently wiped out the entire Roger crew was true? You were the cabin boy!", asked Smoker amazed.

" Yeah, I got scorned for it for months. We ended up having to 'borrow' a ship from nearby marines to go to an island and have the Oro Jackson made", responded Buggy much to the amazement of Smoker.

"So, this powder is explosive. You want to use it on Gunson?", inquired Crocodile.

"Yes, if he shows up to the execution we can lead him to an empty grouping of houses somewhere in town. I never really used this powder after the accident but 20kg was enough to take down a ship that had survived hundreds of cannon balls before. I am sure your kitchen should have all the equipment you need and the ingredients can probably be found somewhere in town. If you make enough of it we can wipe out his entire crew.", said Buggy.

"Sounds good, I'll go clear the kitchen of the cooks. You can come along and find the ingredients you need.", said Crocodile.

"I'll go find whatever ingredients we don't have. And maybe we can find some empty cannon ball shells.", said Smoker.

" I'll sort of sit around then", said Mihawk. The others starred at him.

"I'm kidding. I'll find my sword", He said. They continued to stare. He sighed.

"Alright and then I'll go distribute the powder in a street somewhere", he said.

"Great let's go than, the sentinels will be back any moment and once they notice no one is here they will send for a search party", said Crocodile. With that they all left.

Currently at the docks of the island

A large fleet of ships of a dark metallic substance and menacing shape appears across the horizon. The main ship was about half a kilometer long with three tall metal mast and dark sails. The jolly roger was that of a gear with glowing red eyes; It had two pistols on either side of the gear and they were pointing at an angle to the top corners of the flag. This is the ship of the robot pirate known as Gunson and on board a robotic voice cries out loudly enough to terrify the seagulls flying across the sky.

"Land ho!", cried out the robotic voice which came from a thin one-eyed robot. This robot was one of Gunson's commanders and was seated on top of the main ship's crow nest.

From down below a giant twelve-foot-tall robot growls out his reply to this news.

"Excellent. Prepare for arrival", said the intimidating robot.


End file.
